Los usos variados de las pastillas de menta
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Al detener el motor, Inglaterra se regaló unos segundos para sí mismo acariciando con ternura secreta el volante de cuero negro del que había sido su regalo de bodas...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: No nos culpes Himaruya, tú empezaste con ese asunto de que Francia se moría y quería casarse.  
**Resumen**: Al detener el motor, Inglaterra se regaló unos segundos para sí mismo acariciando con ternura secreta el volante de cuero negro del que había sido su regalo de bodas...  
**Advertencias**: Bodas, Inglaterra quemando cosas haciendo como que cocina, streaptease de Francia, insultos en inglés.

* * *

**Los usos variados de las pastillas de menta**

Esa tarde de jueves caía una suave lluvia cuando Inglaterra volvía de trabajar en _Westminster__**[1]**_ y entró con su _Aston Martin_ _Virage__**[2]**_ azul por la rampa de piedrecitas blancas del aparcamiento de su casa en _Portobello Road__**[3]**_ hasta el garaje.

Al detener el motor se regaló unos segundos para sí mismo acariciando con ternura secreta el volante de cuero negro del que había sido su regalo de bodas.

De bodas. Eso mismo. No sabía cómo, ni por qué, pero una mañana el francés se había plantado frente a España, le había dicho "_L'Espagne__**[4]**_, creo que voy a pedirle a _l'Angleterre__**[5]**_ que se case conmigo" y había puesto su vida patas arriba.

Después de decidir esto y de pasar los siguientes diez minutos convenciendo a España de que dejara de reír porque estaba hablando en serio... Y luego otros diez más de abrazos y vítores de alegría, terminaron por ir a comprar un anillo de compromiso mientras el español no dejaba de mirarle de reojo con una sonrisita curiosa mezcla de muy buen humor sincero por su prácticamente hermano, mezcla de "no puedo creerlo".

Omitiendo un poco el pensamiento que Prusia tuvo a bien exteriorizar unas horas más tarde cuando fueron a celebrar con él al bar y que se resumía en: "¿Cómo coño vas a conseguir que te diga que sí sin matarte?"

Habían discutido ampliamente al respecto. Cualquier cosa demasiado estrafalaria quedaba descartada o le tomaría a broma, cualquier cosa demasiado pública quedaba descartada o se largaría corriendo. España había sugerido empezar suavemente a base de indirectas como ver una película de chicas y hablar con él sobre que pensaba de ello, si le gustaría que pasara y como le gustaría.

Francia tenía siempre un escalofrío con el pensamiento, descartando él mismo la cuestión de empezar suavemente ya que el inglés podría malentenderlo, como habitualmente pasaba con las indirectas y terminar pensando que Francia le engañaba o cualquier clase de cosa totalmente ajena a la realidad.

Entretanto Inglaterra seguía felizmente su vida de "novios" aunque detestaba llamarlo de esa forma que le hacía sonrojar cada vez que lo pensaba. Pero aparte de eso la vida era muy tranquila en su cabeza y aunque no hacía creer a todos que odiaba a Francia tanto como para sentirse cómodo, nadie parecía muy sorprendido ni inclinado a burlarse de él por ello, así que era sencillo relajarse al respecto a pesar de que seguía disfrutando como siempre de pelear para llamar su atención y coquetear con él a base de insultos.

Así que Francia, el suicida, concluyó que buscaría el momento perfecto y natural y simplemente lo preguntaría. Estaba seguro de que su relación era lo suficientemente fuerte y segura como para que a la larga, el inglés lo valorara con objetividad y terminara por decirle que sí... O al menos de ello intentaba convencerse. Cada vez que España preguntaba sutilmente, o Prusia abiertamente, que qué pasaría si decía que no, el francés lograba magistralmente esquivar la pregunta. No solo para ellos, sino para si mismo, lo que no dejaba de poner nervioso a España y tranquilizar a Prusia.

Así que, Francia cargó el dichoso anillo durante el mes más nervioso de su vida y probablemente Inglaterra tuvo el más tranquilo de la suya.

El británico nunca había sido tan sensible con los ambientes como lo era España, así que aunque notaba a Francia dormir poco y acariciarse los bolsillos más a menudo de lo habitual tratando de llevar la conversación hacia lugares extraños y densos, él siempre conseguía hacer un chiste para que se sintiera mejor sin notar realmente lo que ocultaba.

Y el momento adecuado no llegó a la luz de las velas, o después del sexo, o bajo una noche estrellada... Francia no se puso de rodillas, ni se lo susurró al oído, ni se lo entregó en una copa de champagne como toda la vida lo había imaginado.

—Ni siquiera haces un esfuerzo, _Angleterre._.. Ni siquiera le MIRAS con atención para notar que NO es el consentido. ¿Cuantas veces has confundido a _les_ _Estats Units__**[6]**_ con él? —pregunta a gritos Francia de pie en el comedor de su casa en París, con la pluma en la mano a punto de firmar los papeles que le ha llevado el británico.

—¡No es para tanto! ¡_United States_ no es el consentido! ¡Es un mocoso molesto, inmaduro, irresponsable y demasiado disperso! Y le riño a él más que a nadie, ¡así que no me digas que es el consentido! —grita de vuelta Inglaterra señalándole con el dedo y seguramente en cualquier otro contexto, encontrándose demasiado cerca de él.

—Ya, claro... Canadá entonces es el consentido y como lo es, te olvidas de él —protesta de regreso acercando su cara a la del inglés—. Tienes suerte, mucha suerte en que Canadá sea dulce e inteligente y venga conmigo a que yo le convenza de que sí le quieres —agrega dramatizando un poco.

—_What?__**[7]**_ ¡No te atrevas a insinuar que ha dudado de lo que yo le quiero! —chilla mucho más ofendido—. ¡Y si tanto quería que le quisiera no se hubiera independizado de mí!

—Lo pones como si dudar de tu cariño no fuera una cosa común para todos —replica mirándolo fijamente—, y no vengas a hacer dramas de la independencia otra vez, que Canadá ni siquiera se independizó completo. ¡Ni porque tiene a tu reina en sus billetes le reconoces!

—¡Pues si es una cosa común es por que todos sois idiotas! —grita sin pensar en lo que dice—. _Wait__**[8]**__, the queen__**[9]**__? What the hell__**[10]**__?_ —pregunta frunciendo el ceño porque de nuevo creía estar hablando de Estados Unidos. Dentro de la discusión, Francia sonríe un poquito de lado, pensando en eso de que todos son idiotas. Frunce el ceño otra vez al escuchar lo siguiente.

—Canadá, ¿sí te acuerdas de él?

—_Of course I do__**[11]**__!_ ¡Tú eres un dramático! ¡No ha pasado nada tan grave!

—¡Deja de minimizar el asunto! Canadá es inseguro por TÚ culpa.

—¡Y tú deja de agravarlo! ¡Canadá es inseguro por que tú no dejas que él mismo proteste por lo que le molesta! ¡Es TÚ culpa!

Francia abre la boca indignado.

—¡Protesto yo porque tu lo tienes TAN subyugado que te tiene terror!

—¡No le subyugo! ¿Crees que el mundo va a ser amable con él? ¿Crees que _Germany__**[12]**_ o _Russia__**[13]**_ van a ser blandos y a no pasarle por encima? ¡Hasta su _brother__**[14]**_ lo hace! ¡Y eso es tú culpa por que cuando era pequeño anulaste toda su personalidad sobreprotegiéndole! —sigue gritando y le clava un dedo en el pecho un par de veces.

—¡Anular su personalidad! _Mon Dieu__**[15]**__,_ si fuera por ti ni siquiera sabría hablar, con lo que le ignoras —le quita el dedo de su pecho de un manotazo.

—¿Que no sabría hablar? ¡JA! Anda, ve y pregúntale cual es su _bloody__**[16]**_ primera lengua a ver si te dice el _bloody French__**[17]**_ o te habla del idioma de NUESTRA reina —replica casi en un susurro entrecerrando los ojos y acercándosele hasta que sus narices casi se tocan.

Francia vuelve a abrir la boca para replicar, mirándole a los ojos. Esta a punto de decir algo mordaz y agresivo, cuando vacila a la mitad, levantando una mano y tomándole de la nuca, cerrando los ojos y besándole en los labios.

Inglaterra vacila un microsegundo y luego le devuelve el beso con intensidad con el corazón completamente desbocado. Y Francia siente que no le sostienen las piernas cuando se lleva una temblorosa mano al bolsillo y separa suavemente a Inglaterra, poniéndole una mano en el pecho, con los ojos cerrados aún. Abre la boca para hablar y sale un sonido ahogado de ella.

Inglaterra sigue sujetándole de la cintura de donde le ha abrazado durante el beso, con los ojos cerrados también se relame y los entreabre al notar que le ha puesto algo en el pecho, mirando qué es.

—_V... Veux-tu m'épouser__**[18]**__?_ —susurra quizás demasiado rápido y con voz cortada. La caja negra esta cerrada pegada a su pecho.

Inglaterra se paraliza viendo la caja y oyendo a Francia, se le abre la boca sin poder creerlo y le mira a los ojos. Francia tiene aun los ojos cerrados, aterrorizado moviendo los labios en un mudo _"S'il vous plaît ne dis pas non, s'il vous plaît...__**[19]**__"_

Inglaterra decide no vacilar, no pensar y simplemente volver a besarle porque si piensa, no sabe si alguna otra vez va a volver a esto, aún sin estar seguro del todo de si ha pasado. Y el francés abre los ojos, sin esperar el beso, pensando que esto no es un no, ni un sí... Pero no es un no, mientras le aprieta el chaleco junto con su cajita, aún pensando que esto no es un sí. Le besa con ansias.

Seguramente el exceso de adrenalina de la pelea, porque está cagado de miedo, porque no sabe qué hacer y porque le tiemblan las piernas, el británico le empuja sin dejar de besarle hasta que vuelve a sentarle en el sofá subiéndosele encima.

Y Francia le abraza y le sigue el beso un poco más, hasta que se separa besándole la mejilla, y luego la mandíbula, y luego se esconde en su cuello. Inglaterra se acurruca encima de él temblando un poco y acariciándole mejilla con mejilla.

—Yo creo que... te hago feliz. Tan feliz como me haces tú —explica el de ojos azules en un susurro.

—_I...__**[20]**_

Francia le pone suavemente una mano en los labios, aún sin mirarle.

—Puedes... —traga saliva y con ella el orgullo —. Puedes decir que no. Yo sé...

Vuelve a besarle apretando los ojos para que se calle, pensando... Pensando rápidamente en TODO lo que han pasado, cuando eran pequeños, cuando ya no lo eran tanto, todo el odio, todos los sentimientos encontrados indescifrables que le superaban y no podía poner nombre, la forma en como todo empeoró hasta lo más profundo y como todo volvió a mejorar hasta el cielo en el que se encontraba ahora.

Y este es un buen momento al parecer, para que Francia empiece a pensar qué va a pasar con ÉL si le dice que no.

Inglaterra se separa escondiéndose otra vez, muy sonrojado, temblando, pensando por primera vez en que quizás esto es broma o está burlándose, pero descarta la idea al valorar el tono de voz de Francia y recuerda la última vez que se lo pidió por una necesidad fiscal, había tantas tantas cosas que valorar en ello. Parecía llevar toda la vida esperando esto y no haberlo pensado realmente nunca.

—_I'm scared__**[21]**_ —confiesa en un susurro de la manera más vulnerable que ha usado desde... Nunca, seguramente.

—No creo nunca jamás haber tenido tanto terror en mi vida —admite el también en un tono muy vulnerable, pasándole una mano por la espalda.

—_OK, let's do it__**[22]**_ —susurra con el corazón acelerado, tras unos segundos. A Francia le toma unos instantes el caer en la cuenta de lo que esta diciendo. Aprieta los ojos y aprieta a Inglaterra contra él—. _I trust you__**[23]**_—añade en un tono tan bajo que seguramente no se oye ni él.

—_Je t'aime...__**[24]**_ —responde abrazándole con muchísima fuerza. El británico tiembla en sus brazos y se ríe un poquito. Para él a partir de ese momento ya estaban casados, todo lo que vino después solo fue ceremonial.

—Has dicho que sí... —agrega en otro sollozo.

—_Yes__**[25]**_—responde sonriendo—. Creo que algo está mal conmigo.

Francia se relaja al oírle reír, sonriendo un poco. Le separa y le mira a los ojos por primera vez desde hace un buen rato.

—Más mal esta conmigo que te lo pedí —replica.

Y esa fue la petición. Probablemente una de las peticiones más extrañas de la historia que nada tiene que ver con lo que ninguno de los dos había imaginado nunca, pero no podía ser de otra manera que mientras estaban discutiendo, porque ahí era donde los enemigos se sentían cómodos y a gusto. Si había una persona que estaba ahí para recalcarles todos sus errores, había alguien ahí en quien confiar que no les dejaría llevar la situación a la ruina.

El británico aún había seguido embotado con la petición y el hecho de haber accedido después de unas horas, sin poder creer que todo hubiera pasado. Había intentado conseguir un momento para él solo (tuvo que esconderse dentro del armario a media noche) y dentro de una manta, con la cara hundida en un cojín había gritado de alegría. Ni siquiera había visto aún el anillo.

El francés por su parte había logrado dormir en paz como un tronco por primera vez en un mes, feliz como pocas veces y se había levantado más o menos temprano a la mañana siguiente a preparar el desayuno, a hablarle a España y a buscar al anillo en su caja que se había caído abajo del sillón. Cuando el inglés abrió los ojos en la mañana, lo esperaba la charola con el desayuno y la cajita puesta junto a una rosa roja. Francia estaba en la ducha.

Ese había sido el primer momento, se suponía que tenía que ponerse el anillo, eso era seguro... pero él no tenía un _bloody_ anillo para Francia, porque a él nunca nadie le contaba nada. Seguro ese idiota español y el loco alemán lo sabían ya todo... ¡Y habían quedado con ellos para comer el fin de semana! Ni siquiera quería saber como iba a poder verles a la cara. Pero ese era otro problema, si solo hubieran estado en su casa la cosa habría sido completamente diferente, así que se vistió a toda prisa, se bebió el te tirando la mitad por el suelo y se llevó la rosa y la cajita (aun sin abrirla) corriendo.

A Francia, desde luego, le dio algo al salir de la ducha y descubrir que el inglés, rosa, caja y anillo habían desaparecido

Inglaterra se había ido corriendo. Corriendo, CORRIENDO. Cualquiera pensaría que parecía que había huido, robando de paso la joya porque bueno, siempre había sido un pirata ladrón en el fondo. No se podía culpar a Francia de pensarlo, pero el muy idiota ni siquiera se dio cuenta que dejaba libre a esa interpretación, había corrido por todo París estúpidamente buscando un coche, al final había podido alquilar una moto por que sentía que si se sentaba quietecito dentro de un avión le estallaría algo. Había conducido histéricamente hasta la costa y casi se muere cuando tubo que quedarse en el ferry, ya que se pasó el viaje dando saltitos.

Por su lado, Francia había tenido que hablar nuevamente a España... Acurrucado en su cama y con el corazón en un hilo, para pedirle que fuera a verle a casa, porque algo había salido mal. Así que España había ido a socorrerlo y consolarlo súper agobiado.

Francia le recibió bastante desconsolado, contándole toda la historia de nuevo, concluyendo que debía haberlo supuesto. Ambos se quedaron en la casa todo el día ya que nadie ha podido contactar con el inglés, comiendo helado, viendo películas de llorar, abrazados en el sofá hasta quedarse dormidos cuando a las dos de la madrugada sonó el timbre.

El francés abrió los ojos sobresaltado, con el corazón desbocado, levantándose sin despertar a España y yendo a la puerta. Y se encontró fuera a Inglaterra con el pelo aplastado por el viento y el casco de la moto, la ropa arrugada, mal puesta y sucia, cara de cansancio, la respiración agitada, incompresiblemente para él muerto de hambre debido a que no había comido en todo el día, pensado que solo había estado fuera una hora, un par máximo y con una gran sonrisa.

Francia le miró de arriba a abajo y luego a los ojos. Se mordió el labio, sonriendo un poquito con la sonrisa del inglés.

—Has vuelto.

—_I'm sorry__**[26]**__._ Te he dejado la mitad del desayuno.

Francia se talló un ojo con la palma de la mano.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el inglés al notarlo—. Te he dejado la mitad pero la verdad es que ahora sí me lo comería entero —siguió—. ¿Cuánto falta para la hora de comer?

—Ni siquiera sabía si volve... —le miró descolocado y se le acercó—. ¿Has estado bebiendo?

—¿Beber? ¿A estas horas de la mañana? —miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de la hora levantando las cejas para, solo entonces, darse cuenta de que estaba oscuro, levantándolas aún más—. ¿Cuándo se ha hecho de noche?

—¿No te has enterado que es de noche? ¡Te fuiste a las nueve de la mañana, son las dos de la mañana! —se le acercó más, oliéndole.

—¡Eso explica por que me siento capaz de comerme una vaca entera!

—Entre otros múltiples problemas —se cruzó de brazos.

—También estoy cansado —asintió riendo un poco.

—¿Te tomaste una pastilla de algo? —le tomó de las mejillas y le levantó la cara para verle los ojos.

—_What?_ —le miró también sin entender y se sonrojó un poco con la cercanía. El francés le escrutó los ojos a ver si los tenía enrojecidos con las pupilas dilatadas.

—_Cher__**[27]**__._.. Estaba agobiado, ¿dónde estabas? —preguntó pasándole una mano por el pelo, aún en el porche.

—Tuve que ir a casa —explicó apartando la mirada y sonrojándose un poco más al empezar a darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

—¿A qué? —le miró con el ceño fruncido—. Pensé que te...

—A buscar... —se mordió el labio.

—Pensé que no volverías.

El británico parpadeó mirándole sin entender la controversia del todo.

—No me dijiste que te irías y... —soltó aire por la nariz.

—Fui a buscar esto —susurró mirando al suelo y sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo. Francia le miró y le acarició el brazo.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Ehm... _well...__**[28]**_ —vaciló y cambió su peso de pie.

El francés le acarició un poco más el brazo, relajándose más, dándose cuenta de que realmente volvió.

—¿Puedo entrar y tomar un vaso de leche? —pidió porque ahora le daba vergüenza contarle lo que había pasado.

—Puedes cenar lo que quieras, pero quiero que me expliques.

—¿Te lo explico mientras? —negoció mirándole nervioso mientras el estomago le rugía.

Francia le miró unos segundos y se le acercó, dándole un beso en los labios. Inglaterra le besó de vuelta sintiéndose un poco más calmado.

El de ojos azules le tomó de la mano y le arrastró hacia adentro de su casa, con fuerza, a lo que el británico le siguió, nerviosito.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y mi vaso de leche? —sonrió un poco, nervioso, tratando de hacer tiempo.

—Sírvetelo.

—¿Estás enfadado? —preguntó tragando saliva yendo a la cocina. El francés le siguió pensando que estaba más tenso que enfadado.

—Estoy... —levantó la cara, le miró y sonrió sin poder evitarlo, porque había vuelto—. Confundido.

El inglés se sirvió la leche y ya que estaba en la nevera sacó también un poco de queso y mermelada.

—Siéntate ahí, te preparo algo mientras me dices que es lo que pasó —indicó Francia quitándole el queso y la mermelada.

—¡Ah! —protestó—. ¡No! ¡Yo lo hago! A mi no me gusta lo que tu preparas —se quejó infantilmente como siempre.

—¿Te parece que te estoy preguntando?

Inglaterra se cruzó de brazos mirándole y frunciendo el ceño. Francia levantó la cara y le miró con seriedad. El inglés le sostuvo la mirada y el momento se interrumpió por otro rugido de su estómago. Francia sonrió e Inglaterra se sonrojó un poco.

—Te preparo un sándwich de pepino que tanto te gusta. Anda, siéntate

El británico refunfuñó alguna mentira sobre el disgusto que siente por el pepino mientras se llevaba la leche a la mesa de la cocina. Se sentó, bebiéndose la mitad del vaso de un trago.

—Te fuiste porque...

—Tenía que ir a buscar esto —dejó el pañuelo sobre la mesa—. A casa.

—¿Y qué es eso?

—Es algo que... robé —confesó apartando la vista. Francia le miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Que robaste? ¿Un pañuelo?

—No, _git__**[29]**_! ¡Lo que hay dentro envuelto! —protestó.

El francés se quedó callado unos segundos y luego se acercó a la mesa sentándose junto a él, mirándole. Inglaterra se sonrojó nervioso y se echó para un lado. Francia le puso enfrente el sándwich y le miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué es?

El británico tomó el plato del sándwich hacia sí y le acercó el pañuelo al francés, sin mirarle a los ojos.

—Cuando yo era pequeño... —empezó el de ojos verdes. Francia tomó el pañuelo y le miró poniéndole atención, esperando la historia—. Había un niño tonto que siempre venía a mi casa a molestarme y me contaba cosas muy raras que yo no entendía —explicó mirándole a los ojos y dándole un mordisco al sándwich—. Y una vez...

Francia sonrió mirándole con ensoñación.

—Vino a hablarme de símbolos mágicos. No sé qué pretendía, como si acaso él hubiera sabido algo sobre magia alguna vez —hizo un gesto desinteresado, comiendo—. Me dijo que su símbolo favorito eran los nudos complicados como los que los celtas hacían en su casa.

Francia se rió un poco y levantó una mano acariciándole el pelo y la nuca. Inglaterra se sonrojó más apartando la vista y comiendo su sándwich, después de tragar siguió hablando. El francés sonrió un poquito más y le acarició la espalda.

—Era tan cursi de decir que los nudos simbolizaban las cosas que estaban entrelazadas y no se podían separar, las cosas unidas. Y me mostró eso que hay ahí dentro. Dijo que lo había hecho él y que se lo iba a dar a alguien especial para... bueno, algunas cursiladas más —siguió explicando muy nervioso, recordando lo que había leído en el diario que había encontrado, porque realmente no se acordaba de esta historia—. Yo para demostrarle que eso era una estupidez se lo robé para que se diera cuenta de que aunque los nudos no se podían desatar, si podían perderse y no tenía razón.

—No lo has perdido —sonrió Francia abriendo el pañuelo para descubrir un anillito, pequeño, basto y muy maltrecho por el paso del tiempo, de plata embrutecida y rota que aun se puede ver trenzada y que el francés reconocía como propio.

—Ese no es el asunto.

El francés sonrió sacándolo y mirándolo de cerca.

—Esto lo tenías tú...

Inglaterra se sonrojó acabándose el sándwich.

—Nunca dejaste que te lo diera —susurró Francia.

—Lo haré restaurar, pero... será mañana —respondió Inglaterra sin oír eso.

—Este anillo siempre fue para ti —le miró. El inglés se sonrojó otra vez.

—Bueno pues... ahora te lo estoy dando yo. Te iba a dar alguno de Henry, pero están todos catalogados y devolverte uno de Luis XIV me pareció hasta cínico, así que _shut up!__**[30]**_

Francia sonrió acercándose a él y abrazándole de la cintura.

—Vas a darme una alianza —susurró emocionado.

—¡N-Ni te creas que fui a _London__**[31]**_ solo por eso! yo estaba... ¡Me llamaron y tuve que ir corriendo! ¡Y además no me acordaba de eso! Estaba buscando una cosa de la reina Victoria.

—Vas a darme una alianza también para casarte conmigo —le apretó contra si, hundiendo la cara en su pecho. El británico se sonrojó aún más, temblando.

—Y... y... todo esto es tu culpa porque eres un tonto y si me hubieras avisado ya lo habría restaurado y ¡todoestuculpayeresunidiotayt eodio!

—Podría morirme hoy y me moriría feliz —susurró el dramático francés sollozando un poquito contra su pecho

—Waaaaaah...—lloriqueó el inglés. Francia sollozó más, acercándole a él y abrazándole cada vez con más fuerza. Inglaterra tembló un poco intentando aguantarse apretando los ojos para no separarle de un golpe, al final, el francés se limpió un poco la cara en su pecho tratando de calmarse.

—Ehh... —tomó aire, separándose—. ¿Estás bien?

—Voy a... i-irme —vaciló muy tenso y muy avergonzado.

—_Non__**[32]**__._ Mañana, _S'il vous plait._ Duerme conmigo hoy —pidió acercándose a él y besándole los labios.

—B-b... —se calló con el beso, claro. Francia sonrió y se lo habría comido si pudiera en este beso.

Así que Inglaterra se quedó a dormir. Y a la mañana siguiente se encontró con España, lo que fue un DRAMA de proporciones épicas porque estaba empezando a hacerse a la idea de las cosas. Aún así España fue bastante comprensivo con él.

Quien no lo fue, fue Prusia, que se burló riéndose durante toda la comida del sábado e Inglaterra casi lo mandó a la mierda de una patada en el culo. De Canadá obtuvieron la felicitación más sincera y acertada.

Estados Unidos se rió un par de horas hasta que Canadá tuvo que explicarle que no era broma y le costó un tiempo volverles a hablar a los dos.

Más o menos Inglaterra consiguió ir escaqueándose de decírselo a nadie mientras Francia lo publicaba a los cuatro vientos y él se dedicaba a responder llamadas de "no me lo puedo creer, es decir, ¿es en serio?" mientras trataba de concentrarse en algunos informes o cualquier cosa de trabajo fingiendo estar muy ocupado, sonrojado de muerte. Francia le permitió escaquearse, con tal de no tensarle más, dejando que no diera explicaciones, tratando de hablar de boda únicamente cuando estuvieran solos.

Finalmente, los Italianos habían concluido que ya se veía venir, Alemania les había felicitado aún sin estar seguro de cómo había pasado, Hungría se había mostrado muy emocionada y Japón también se lo hubiera mostrado si acaso el japonés no fuera tan sutil. A Rusia tuvieron que explicárselo unas catorce veces y al final paso a engrosar las filas de los que, como Alemania, no entendían un pimiento. Bélgica había rabiado y Suiza, como es habitual, no había sabido cómo comportarse.

Finalmente había llegado el mes de abril (el día ocho exactamente) en el que esa mañana en _Notre Dame__**[33]**_ Inglaterra había conseguido bromear con un "Pues no es como que tenga más remedio" en el momento del "_I do"__**[34]**_ del que Francia se había vengado con un beso que le había dejado tiritando por el resto del convite.

* * *

_[1] Westminster es uno de los barrios más céntricos de Londres, en él está el Palacio de Westminster, que es donde se aloja el parlamento del Reino Unido y donde Inglaterra trabaja. Seguro has oído hablar de él, hay también un reloj muy bonito con el que hacer chistes fálicos._

_[2] Es un modelo de coche, la marca inglesa Aston Martin es la que usa James Bond. Te puedes imaginar a Inglaterra el friki babeando con ello._

_[3] Es una calle del barrio de Notting Hill al noroeste de Londres. Es muy famoso el mercado de antiguo que ponen todos los fines de semana en ella._

_[4] Moreno, el chico de las sonrisas, los ojos verdes, la charla incesante y los tomates. El mejor jugador de fútbol del mundo siempre que no esté durmiendo o cantando como Italia._

_[5] Pequeño animalillo rubio, histérico y chillón de cejas superpobladas. Mantenerse alejado de cualquier cosa que cocine._

_[6] Estúpido primate irreflexivo con delirios heroicos. Peligro, suelen explotar cosas misteriosas a su alrededor._

_[7] "—¿Qué significa what? —Qué. —Que qué significa what. —¡Qué! —¡Que qué significa What!"_

_[8] Espera._

_[9] Isabel II es la reina de Reino Unido y también la dirigente de la Commonweatlh, que es una unión de las naciones que antes eran colonias inglesas. Canadá es una de ellas._

_[10] El infierno, del demonio. Cuándo algo no es "Bloody", "puñetero" puede ser "of the hell" "del demonio". Incluso puede ser las dos cosas. Por ejemplo: "Bloody wine bastard of the hell"._

_[11] ¡Por supuesto que lo hago! (y como vuelvas a preguntar te partiré los dientes, rana.)_

_[12] Rubio, ojos azules, eficiente, sobremusculado, parece ser el único que tiene dinero... luego dicen que Italia es tonto. Pena que tenga el mismo registro de expresiones diferentes que Daniel Radcliff (o lo que es lo mismo, una piedra). También tiene la sensibilidad de una piedra._

_[13] Grande, usa bufanda y abrigo, tiene un grifo y nadie parece tener idea de lo que piensa... lo que por lo visto es una gran ventaja._

_[14] Hermano, en este caso se refiere a Estados Unidos en lo que viene siendo la gran familia Weasley de las colonias inglesas._

_[15] Dios mío._

_[16] Una buena descripción del universo, según Inglaterra. Adjetivo usado para... básicamente todo. Posible traducción: Puñetero, maldito._

_[17] Francés_

_[18] ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

_[19] Por favor no digas que no, por favor…_

_[20] Yo…_

_[21] Estoy asustado_

_[22] Vale, hagámoslo._

_[23] Confío en ti._

_[24] Te amo._

_[25] Sí._

_[26] Lo siento._

_[27] Querido._

_[28] Bueno…_

_[29] Originalmente significaba idiota, pero Inglaterra lo utiliza como sobrenombre afectuoso._

_[30] Cállate. La manera que tiene Inglaterra de decirle a Francia, "eh, colega, ¿cómo te va?"_

_[31] Las regiones vitales inglesas. Tienen tendencia a pegarse fuego. Hablo de prender en llamas. Hablo de un Incendio. Nada relacionado con estar demasiado caliente. Bueno, sí, pero no en el sentido... ¡basta de chistes obscenos!_

_[32] No._

_[33] La Catedral de Notre-Dame de París (Cathédrale Notre-Dame), situada en IV distrito, es una de las catedrales francesas más antiguas de estilo gótico. Se empezó a construir en el año 1163 y se terminó en el año 1345. Dedicada a María, Madre de Jesucristo (de ahí el nombre Notre-Dame, Nuestra Señora), se sitúa en la pequeña Isla de la Cité en París, Francia, que está rodeada por las aguas del río Sena._

_[34] Sí, quiero._

* * *

_Ha costado, pero al fin... ¡Empezamos a publicar! Este fue el regalo de Amigo Invisible de la comunidad de LJ de FrUK me bastard!, lo escribimos para la señorita Faelivein en navidad según sus expresas peticiones, por eso quizás parece desentonar un poco de nuestros escritos comunes. En cualquier caso, fue bastante interesante de escribir, ¡esperemos que lo encuentres también bastante interesante de leer!_


	2. Chapter 2

Ahora se encontraba diecinueve meses más tarde de esa mañana y si le preguntaban aún se echaba a reír nerviosamente y bromeaba con que obviamente estaba drogado cuando pasó.

Y lo estaba, más o menos. España se encargó de que no pasara nada demasiado Shakesperiano cambiándole sus caramelos de menta por pastillas relajantes de valeriana y Prusia se ocupó de decirle que le olía el aliento cada vez que se lo cruzaba. La cosa pareció funcionar bastante bien, excepto porque desde entonces Inglaterra aseguraba que los caramelos de menta tenían algún tipo de poder calmante sobre él como si se tratara del chupete de un bebé y ahora los comía cada vez que se ponía nervioso.

Es decir, los comía todo el tiempo. Nada de lo que Francia se quejara pues él, a espaldas de Inglaterra, les aseguraba a España y a Prusia que sus habilidades orales habían aumentado desde la inclusión de las pastillas de menta en su dieta.

Así que hoy por hoy, el británico vuelve a mirar el tablero del coche aún sonriente y pasa una mano acariciándolo de nuevo. Ni siquiera se podía imaginar del todo bien cómo se le había ocurrido al francés comprarle un coche. Bueno, evidentemente a él le gustaban los coches y tenía un _Rolls Royce__**[1]**_ y un _Bentley__**[2]**_ para él solo cuando estaba soltero, pero siempre había querido un _Aston Martin_ deportivo aunque siempre le había parecido excesivo tres coches para una sola persona.

Se imaginaba a Francia en el concesionario y no hacía más que echarse a reír pensando que debía haber mareado a todos los pobres vendedores haciendo comentarios del estilo "No, es que no me importa si el motor es híbrido o funciona con mierda de caballo, yo lo que quiero es que las formas sean más suaves y que le quiten esos horribles agujeros del capó. ¿Y no está en un azul más claro?"

Al final y con todo, habían discutido bastante sobre los pormenores de la vida de casados. Nada fuera de lo común. Evidentemente el francés se negaba ROTUNDAMENTE a vivir en la ciudad de la niebla. Le habló de las ventajas de estar en el continente, del clima, de las comunicaciones, del mar, del paisaje, de la comida... Inglaterra le dijo que él iba al palacio de _Westminster_ TODOS los días y que si quería que tomara el tren a diario él iba a tener que ir al palacio Elíseo también a diario. Francia tardó exactamente medio segundo en hablar de las deliciosas casas de _Notting Hill_.

Y, como todo, tenía sus inconvenientes. El clima era horrendo y Francia temía empezar a palidecer poco a poco hasta convertirse en un fantasma. La lluvia todo el tiempo era bastante deprimente, las flores no crecían hermosas como en Paris y los zapatos de gamuza o de cabritilla eran casi imposibles de usar en cualquier época del año. Pero las hierbas de olor que habían sembrado en el jardín eran abundantes y la mayoría parecía amar el clima húmedo y poco soleado de la isla.

Finalmente y para aseverar y asentar la decisión, Inglaterra había hecho TRES cosas. Consintió la boda con más flores que había visto nunca en _Notre Dame_. Aseguró que iban a pasar TODOS Y CADA UNO de los veranos, fines de semana y días festivos en la casa en Paris que mantenían como segunda residencia y por último había sentenciado el que sería su regalo de bodas.

Eso había sido lo más duro, su regalo para el francés. Suspira al recordarlo pensando que no se podía hacer de otra forma. Había entrado a una papelería, había comprado una libreta de papel de seda, un lápiz y cuantas revistas de cocinas había encontrado, se había plantado frente al hombre de ojos azules y le había dicho "aquí tienes" y luego había añadido "escribe la lista de los electrodomésticos que te gustan y elegiré uno" cortándole al francés su grito de alegría.

Así que mientras Francia se miraba las revistas enfurruñado, Inglaterra había ido a su cocina, había hecho fotos, tomado medidas, había robado cuantos dibujos de Francia de cocinas había encontrado y dos meses después había conseguido la ridiculez de tener miedo de hacerse un sándwich de mermelada y queso en su propia casa por si acaso no estaba usando el cuchillo adecuado. La cocina de Francia en Londres. Aun se sonrojaba cada vez que entraba a buscar té.

No hace falta decir, evidentemente, lo mucho que Francia adoraba su regalo de bodas. De no ser por el paisaje lluvioso, en verano podía prácticamente asegurar que estaba en casa. Una casa mucho mejor además, lo admitiera o no, dado que ahora tenía a quién cocinarle abundantemente y no solo eso, sino enseñarle. Por alguna ridícula razón, al francés se le había ocurrido, quizás un poco por aburrimiento o por el romanticismo seguido de la boda (o por haber visto _Ratatouille__**[3]**_con Sealand en vez de ir al parque un, para variar, lluvioso domingo de mayo y haber quedado sorprendido con el cocinero), que Inglaterra debía poder cocinar algo al menos comestible. No siempre obtenía los resultados deseados.

Otra cosa que hizo el inglés con muy buena voluntad y bastante esfuerzo fue vaciar la mitad del armario y subirlo todo a la buhardilla (Inglaterra NO tira NADA). Lo que indefectiblemente había provocado un ataque de risa al francés.

Así que después del sonrojo y beso reglamentario, Inglaterra había devuelto sus cosas a su armario y había convertido el SEGUNDO cuarto más grande de la casa en un vestidor solo para Francia donde tenía una invitación permanente a pasar "_si'l vous plait_, deshazte de ese horrible jersey de rombos y entra a mi vestidor a por ropa". Por supuesto, con tanta facilidad, Inglaterra prefería que le arrancaran los dientes sin anestesia antes que entrar ahí dentro. Era el escondite perfecto para cualquier cosa que Francia no quería que el de ojos verdes supiera.

Otra desagradable discusión sucedió uno de los primeros días después de que Inglaterra se fue a trabajar a _Westminster_, y el francés decidió que seguramente Inglaterra no necesitaba la mitad de las cosas de la buhardilla pero no las tiraba por falta de tiempo.

Ocupó un día completo en quitar toda la basura que encontró a su paso, apilándola en el jardín de atrás, justo debajo de la ventana del primer piso... Todo terminó con unos cuantos demasiados gritos cuando volvió el inglés y un par de semanas de apilar botellas de vino y cerveza vacías por parte de Francia con tal de probar su punto sobre la acumulación de objetos. Latas y botellas se fueron a la basura después de encontrar un camino de hormigas hasta su cocina y Francia juro no volver nunca a mover un dedo para la limpieza. Lo que por supuesto, hizo que Inglaterra se quedara mucho más tranquilo.

Así pues habían adquirido una cómoda rutina de vida en pareja en la que Inglaterra ponía el despertador a las siete de la mañana todas las noches para estar en _Westminster_ a las ocho menos cuarto. Nunca conseguía llegar antes de las nueve, pero todo el mundo aseguraba que no importaba por que siempre entraba de buen humor. Hasta los lunes. Incluso si el _Arsenal__**[4]**_había perdido el _Derbi de North London_ contra el _Tottenham__**[5]**_ la noche anterior. Él aseguraba que era por el té de la mañana. NADIE le creía.

Francia odiaba al despertador con todo su corazón, pero la rutina que le seguía lo compensaba con creces y las dos horas que dormía después de eso ocupando toda la cama hacían que incluso, el día que el despertador se descompuso, fuera él el que comprara un reemplazo.

Tras unas cuantas horas en su despacho en _Westminster_ con vistas al Támesis, Inglaterra se iba al comedor del parlamento a comer con la gente para poder comentar sobre fútbol o política o coches o cosas de esas como hacia siempre mientras se quejaba del Tupperware que se había llevado de casa ante las miradas de envidia de cualquiera con olfato suficiente. Nadie le había dado una colleja bien merecida, para algo era el jefe.

En cuanto el francés se enteró de que comía en el comedor frente a más personas, se aseguró de que el inglés llevara siempre algo llamativo y diferente. Era la fecha en que ningún platillo de comida se había repetido en el menú diario Inglaterra.

Así que ahora había una especie de porra de apuestas sobre qué día iba a repetir comida. A Inglaterra le irritaba, sobre todo porque ya había perdido tres veces con la fecha apostada.

Lo bueno era que ya no tenía que robar tupperwares en casa de Francia y podía quejarse de la comida tan a gusto como quisiera que al día siguiente tenía una nueva. Por suerte, había conseguido esconder todos los tuppers robados (y ahora vacíos) al cabo de los años en su casa en Manchester y para la próxima navidad los donaría todos a un comedor social. Francia nunca sabría nada de ellos era el crimen perfecto.

Salvo por que Francia era lo bastante listo como para sumar dos más dos al darse cuenta de que cada vez que el inglés pasaba por Paris le había desaparecido comida preparada. Al principio había sido un poco molesto, pero no tardó en empezar a prepararlos expresamente cada vez que sabía que iba a venir.

Francia por su parte, después de abrir los ojos a eso de las diez de la mañana, se arreglaba meticulosamente e iba a trabajar a su embajada (lo cual pasaba una o dos veces cada quince días), o aprovechaba el tiempo para hacer una feliz vida contemplativa y social consistente en ir a comer con sus amigos, a tomar un café con sus amigas, de compras, a pasear a los museos o... En ultima instancia, cuando el día era muy aburrido, a molestar al inglés en _Westminster_.

Así que algunas veces, Inglaterra comía en su despacho a puerta cerrada y todo el mundo hacía comentarios burlones toda la tarde, por que Francia siempre conseguía que se intercambiaran las corbatas, o las camisas o cualquier cosa.

Finalmente, sobre la hora del té, Inglaterra volvía a su casa, bajaba por la rampa de piedras blancas y aparcaba en el garaje.

Mientras Francia, regularmente, cocinaba la comida del inglés para el día siguiente, la cena y cualquier otra cosa que se le ocurría, a veces en compañía de alguno de sus amigos, a veces en compañía de _Edith Piaf__**[6]**__, Francis Cabrel__**[7]**_ o alguna otra música francesa.

De vuelta a nuestro tiempo, Inglaterra suspira y después de tomarse un par de caramelos de menta más, puesto que además de calmarle hacían que a Francia, en su pequeña diversión diaria, le costara más descubrir que tipo de té había tomado antes de salir. Nunca sobraba un poco de intensidad secreta en un beso de bienvenida. Sonríe de lado y abre la puerta, entrando, quitándose el sombrero hongo y dejando en su sitio el paraguas y la gabardina.

Mientras el francés saca una crepe del fuego y sonríe, haciendo como si no escuchara el sonido de la puerta, sin dejar de cantar _Emmanuelle_, moviendo suavemente las caderas.

—_Hellooo__**[8]**__?_ —saluda musicalmente Inglaterra acabando de quitarse un poco de agua del pelo.

—_Allò!_ —responde sonriendo un poco de lado.

—Oh, _bugger!__**[9]**_ Sigues con vida —protesta sonriendo al oír la música y oler las crepes, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Oh la la... _Tres romantique__**[10]**_ —sonríe malignamente sin girarse a la puerta de la cocina—. ¿Trajiste los huevos?

—¿Hu-Huevos? —vacila parpadeando y mirando alrededor nervioso.

—_Oui...__**[11]**_ Te los pedí en la mañana —se inventa

—En la... yo... eh... _Yes. Of course_, solo dame un minuto —se da la vuelta y vuelve a salir de la cocina pensando en cuando se los debe haber pedido y recuerda el momento exacto de esta mañana en la que podría haberle pedido que se rapara, se hiciera monje tibetano, se pusiera un tutú, besara a un atún pintado de rosa y dejara de tomar pastillas de menta y él habría accedido gustosamente con tal de que no parara de moverse. Evidentemente aprieta los ojos y se sonroja con la imagen.

—_Angleterre,_ ven un segundo.

—Eh... es que me he dejado los huevos en el coche y... —miente señalando hacia fuera.

—Mi beso —sonríe. El británico se sonroja de nuevo y traga saliva, parece que hay algunas cosas a las que no va a acostumbrarse nunca, a pesar de llevar pensando en eso desde que se ha bajado del coche. El francés le mira por encima del hombro, de arriba a abajo—. Anda, venga... Acércate.

Inglaterra traga saliva mirando hacia otro lado y da un MINI pasito hacia él. Francia sonríe más, con burla.

—Ehm... —vacila y Francia le sigue mirando, sin ninguna prisa—. No es necesario, aún tengo que ir por los huevos —responde tomándose otro caramelo. Francia mira la acción de reojo y saca la crepe del fuego, limpiándose las manos en su trapo blanco. Se acerca a él.

Inglaterra se queda quieto a pesar de que parecía muy dispuesto a convencer a todo el mundo de que quería ir a por unos supuestos huevos que están hipotéticamente pudiéndose y apestando su coche.

—Me pregunto... ¿En dónde dejaste los huevos exactamente?

—E-En el coche, en la bolsa que me han dado en el súper. Miss Prettsinton del colmado me ha preguntado por ti y te manda saludos —responde dando un pasito atrás y haciéndose un lío con qué tienda ha visitado para comprar los huevos, mirándole a los ojos.

—¡Oh, te encontraste a _Madame__**[12]**_ Prettinston en el súper! Qué bien, ¿ya está mejor de su mano?

—_Yes_, no. H-Hoy le duele por que llueve. Yo le he dicho que llueve todos los días —sigue sin mirarle directamente y ríe un poco nervioso de la broma idiota. Francia sonríe de lado y levanta una mano, acariciándole la mejilla.

—¿Y el pie?

—E-El pie —repite cada vez más desconcentrado, con el corazón acelerado.

—¿Qué huevos me trajiste, eh... _Angleterre?_ —pregunta con voz grave, girándole la barbilla hacia él.

—Huevos... —responde dejándose girar y entrecerrando los ojos sin saber lo que dice. El francés le pone una mano en el estomago y la baja suavemente hasta el cierre de su bragueta.

—Mira...

Inglaterra parpadea descolocado porque se esperaba en beso ahora y se sonroja otra vez, bajando la cabeza para mirar aún más nervioso, sosteniendo el aliento.

—Este par son los únicos que te pedí que trajeras —indica divertido

—_What?_ —se sonroja aun más y se acuerda de un mensaje demasiado subido de tono que le ha mandado al móvil esta mañana asociándolo a la petición de huevos y dándose cuenta de que sabe que ha estado mintiendo. Francia se ríe, levantándole la cara y dándole un beso en los labios.

Y el inglés está tan nervioso que no sabe qué hacer así que simplemente se lo devuelve a ver si se calma. Francia se separa un poco y se relame los labios

—Mmmm... _Earl Grey__**[13]**__? Mon Dieu,_ esas malditas pastillas de menta.

Inglaterra parpadea y sonríe un poco sin darse cuenta.

—Es tu culpa que este perdiendo habilidades —le besa la mejilla y se separa —. Te habló Sealand.

—Pobre víctima —responde con sarcasmo yendo a por el teléfono—. ¿Y no me ha llamado al móvil?

—¿Me preguntas a mi? —se gira y pone una crepe más—. ¿Cómo estuvo la comida hoy?

—Horrible —responde buscando en la memoria del teléfono el número de Sealand—. Ni siquiera Terry quería probarla hoy y eso que de pequeño comía gusanos y tierra en Hyde Park, siempre lo cuenta.

Francia sonríe más.

—¿Te mando lo mismo para mañana, entonces?

—¡No! —responde pensando en la apuesta y que él dijo dentro de dos semanas en su cuarto intento—. Quizás en quince días.

—¿En quince días? Qué precisión... ¿Y eso por? —le mira de reojo sonriendo de lado.

—Eh... Terry se va de vacaciones —se inventa con el teléfono al oído cuando Sealand contesta, así que levanta un dedo para que espere mientras se va a hablar al comedor.

Tras un rato hablando con el pequeño, el inglés cuelga y vuelve a la cocina a ver si puede robar un poco de chocolate o algo.

Francia para entonces esta moviendo las caderas al ritmo de _Les chats sauvages__**[14]**__,_ batiendo unas claras de huevo. Inglaterra le espía un poco mientras busca otro delantal.

El francés cierra los ojos y canta un poco usando la cuchara como micrófono, haciendo unos pasos de _rock and roll_ mientras el británico se descojona de él. Y el francés se gira hacia él riendo.

—¡Eh! ¡Calla!

—No, no, _please__**[15]**_... sigue, no quisiera ser el culpable de destruir la obra de arte —se burla con sarcasmo. El francés hace movimientos más exagerados, acercándose al inglés y tomándole de la cintura.

—Hay que admitir que como homenaje a los grandes _Beatles__**[16]**_ no son tan desastre —valora como si les estuviera dando un cumplido, dejándose abrazar.

—Oh, venga... ¡Son buenos! —se ríe—. Sobre todo el acento dulce que queda tan bien en francés, ¡solo por eso son buenos!

Inglaterra hace los ojos en blanco sonriendo.

—Vamos a admitir que la música que se me da es la _romantique _decadente —le peina un poco—. El rock se te da a ti.

—Vamos a admitir que la música se me da a mi... y tú... bueno, a veces se necesitan cosas que salgan mal para que la gente aprecie las que salen bien —le molesta sonriendo, poniéndole las manos sobre los brazos y moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

—¡Eh! ¡Las canciones románticas son mi fuerte!

—_Please..._ —responde un poco despreciativo, sonriendo. Francia bufa un poquito porque además es verdad que Inglaterra hace mejor música que él.

—_Merde__**[17]**__._ Este tema no me gusta —protesta sonriendo.

—¡Ja! —sonríe orgulloso de buen humor y sin soltarse del abrazo se abalanza robando un trozo de crepe y se lo lleva a la boca para luego mirarle con cara de "acabo de hacer una travesura".

—¡Oooi! ¡Nada de manos sucias en mí comida!

—OK, OK —vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco riéndose y se abalanza en el fregadero para lavárselas. Francia se ríe un poquito tomándole de la cintura de nuevo, ahora por atrás. Le mira de reojo.

—¿Quieres cocinar?

Inglaterra le echa un poco de agua en la cara maligno y Francia aprieta los ojos y le suelta.

—¡Aaaargh!

—Tendré que hacerlo o seguro que tu haces otra vez algo horrible para comer —responde riéndose, a lo que Francia toma el trapo de la cocina y le da un golpe con él en el culo.

—¡Nada horrible de comer! ¡Tú siempre llevas la mejor comida de todos!

—¡Au! —protesta llevándose las manos al culo y luego roba más crepe—. ¡No es verdad! ¡Samuel llevaba hoy unas albóndigas que olían de muerte!

Francia levanta a las cejas y sonríe de lado.

—Oh... ¿Quieres albóndigas? ¿O quieres las albóndigas de Samuel? —se ríe de lo mal que suena eso.

El británico le mira frunciendo el ceño pensado que de hecho las albóndigas de Samuel salieron de una receta que consiguió él espiando a Francia mientras las preparaba y que luego le dio a Samuel porque su mujer se la pidió.

—_You, bloody wanker__**[18]**__!_ —protesta al nota que se ríe del juego de palabras idiota fulminándole sonriendito.

—Puedo no mandarte comida un día si Samuel va a llevarte albóndigas —le sonríe y le cierra un ojo yendo a sacar cosas del refrigerador—, quizás su comida te guste más. Inglaterra abre la boca cómicamente.

—¡Bien! OK, ¡le pediré a Samuel albóndigas! —responde orgulloso. Francia se ríe un poquito.

—Y llevarás doble comida, entonces.

—_What?_ —le mira sin entender, acabándose la crepe que antes ha empezado a comerse.

—Yo mando albóndigas para Samuel y para ti, y que él mande para ti y para él, y veremos quien regresa la comida.

—No voy a dejar que Betty, la mujer de Sam, te ponga en evidencia —hace un gesto desinteresado con las manos sobre el mármol, esperando que le diga que hacer.

—Lávate las manos y exprime las naranjas —indica —, y te aseguro que no tengo ningún miedo de Betty.

—Bueno, eso es por que tú no oliste las albóndigas. Ya me he lavado las manos antes —busca las naranjas y el exprimidor sin estar seguro de cual es el adecuado, hay algunos eléctricos, manuales, la licuadora... Algunos son específicos para limones, pomelos, mandarinas... Se revuelve agobiado por que esta cocina siempre le agobia.

—Es el rojo, el manual, grande... Esta ahí abajo —lo señala notando el agobio.

—Ya lo sabía —miente sacándolo—. ¿Qué has hecho hoy? —pregunta empezando a exprimirlas indiscriminadamente sin elegir las que tienen el punto de maduración justo.

—He ido a comer con _Espagne,_ esa naranja esta verde —se la señala—. Y he ido a la feria del libro y a tomar un café, odio el café de este país. Y a trabajar.

—Pues toma té. Aquí se hace el mejor té del mundo, no sé por qué siempre pides café —responde—. Uuuh, la feria del libro ¿algo interesante? —pregunta en un claro tono de quizás mañana a la hora del café me escape yo a cotillear, echando fuera la naranja que le ha dicho, sin pensar, apartándola con el cuchillo.

—Demasiados libros en inglés, pocos en francés. Detesto eso, ¡se me va a olvidar el francés en un par de años!

—Pues mejor —se ríe—. No seas dramático, ¿ya has hecho el equipaje para mañana?

—_Oui,_ te lo he hecho a ti también y no he puesto nada de rombos y nada de ropa interior —cierra un ojo—. ¿Quieres ir al _Moulin Rouge__**[19]**_ mañana?

Se sonroja.

—Bien, me prepararé yo mismo una bolsa con algunos calzoncillos y unos pantalones por si vuelve a suceder el accidente de los _kilts__**[20]**_ —sentencia para si mismo aparentemente muy concentrado en las naranjas, tomando por error la que antes ha apartado.

El accidente de los _Kilts_ fue algo que pasó uno de los primero fines de semana. El fatídico viernes, Inglaterra tuvo una cantidad excepcional de trabajo, lo que hizo que Francia tuviera que ir a recogerle al parlamento sin que él pudiera siquiera pasar por casa antes de ir a buscar el tren si querían llegar a París a tiempo para la cena en una hora decente.

Así lo hicieron y a la mañana siguiente fue cuando el inglés se dio cuenta de que como no había podido revisar el equipaje, Francia había llevado para él solamente un par de _Kilts._ Y como por supuesto Inglaterra los vestía a la manera tradicional, no se había molestado en incluir calzoncillos.

No es fácil pasar un fin de semana entero en falda, sin ropa interior y junto a Francia.

—¡Esa naranja esta verde! —vuelve a protestar señalándole—. El accidente de los _kilts_ fue perfecto.

—¡No lo fue! Nunca más voy a poder llevar uno en París —protesta sin escuchar lo de la naranja por que ahora está nervioso. Francia se ríe

—¡Claro que puedes llevarlo! A todos nos gustó.

—No, a mi no —miente como un bellaco sonrojado y apretando los ojos, dándole a exprimir las naranjas con más fuerza y comiéndose otra pastilla de menta.

—Bueno, pero a ti nunca te gusta nada —sonríe sacando la sartén y poniéndole una gota de aceite y la mantequilla —. Pon a calentar esto a fuego BAJO.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Hay muchas cosas que me gustan —protesta yendo hacia el fuego y haciendo lo que le dice.

—Nada que implique enseñarme tus preciosas y excitadas regiones vitales —sonríe —. Más bajo el fuego.

Se sonroja de golpe y el fuego sube más cuando pasa como si le hiciera los coros, así que de vuelve a ello rápidamente y aunque Inglaterra tiene una tendencia a que natural hacia calcinarlo todo, consigue una llama más o menos respetable.

—_You are a bloody wanker!_

Francia sonríe mirando todo el asunto de la flama.

—Soy el MAYOR _bloody wanker_ que hay.

Inglaterra refunfuña algo sobre el orgullo como respuesta.

—Échale el azúcar suavemente, _s'il vous plait_. No quiero moronitas en el suelo.

—"No quiero moronitas" "no quiero moronitas" —le imita en falsete echando el azúcar no tan suavemente.

—¡Dije suavemente!

—¡Esto es suave!

—Más suave.

El británico empieza a echarlo con movimientos más pomposos y exagerados, como imitándole, más suave, pero tirando azúcar por todos lados.

—_Angleterreeee! Mon dieu_, mi estufa!

—¡Eres un histérico, no le pasa nada!

—¿Tu vas a recogerla?

—¡Ja! Lo preguntas como si acaso por un momento te hubieras planteado hacerlo tú —discute mientras el azúcar empieza a quemarse por que aún así el fuego está muy alto, pero el inglés ni se entera. Francia mira la estufa de reojo.

—_Dieuuu!_ —levanta la sartén frunciendo el ceño y bajándole él mismo al fuego—. ¿Cómo lo logras?

—¿Lograr qué? —pregunta menos agresivamente, más descolocado, sin saber de qué habla mirando su movimiento de las manos en los fogones, porque estaba absorto en la discusión.

—¡Quemar el azúcar en menos de cinco minutos! Empiezo a pensar que es una habilidad no explotada en la cocina. Quizás deberíamos hacer _crème_ _brûlée__**[21]**_—propone y luego se imagina a Inglaterra, en su cocina con un soplete... Y cinco minutos después la cocina reducida a cenizas. Aprieta los ojos.

—No se estaba quemando —replica obviamente sin fundamento, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Francia baja la sartén y se la muestra.

—¿Ves el color amarillo caramelo? Eso indica que se está quemando. Dos segundos mas en el fuego y hubiera sido incomible.

—A mi no me parece que esté tan mal, tú eres un exagerado —sigue con cabezonería. Francia le mira de reojo y se gira a besarle suavemente en los labios. El inglés se queda descolocado y se sonroja un poco sin saber a qué ha venido esto, pero sin apartarse por que es tsundere, no tonto.

—Aún creo que no eres un caso perdido —sonríe al separase mirándole a los ojos—, vamos a ver, dale vueltas tú y yo te ayudo a agregar la ralladura de naranja.

—¿Eh? —vacila aún demasiado perdido en el beso, relamiéndose un poco sin saber de qué le habla. Francia sonríe, porque pase el tiempo que pase le gusta mucho aún ser capaz de hacer que se pierda con un beso. Pone la palita en su mano acariciándole un poco y ayudándole a revolver con suavidad.

Inglaterra traga saliva nerviosito y parpadea mirando alrededor. Cuando nota la mano de Francia en la suya se sonroja un poco más, tensándose pero tratando de seguir los movimientos de manera fluida. Esforzándose por hacerlo bien ahora.

El francés sonríe con esto, soltándole unos instantes después para sacar el rallador, tomando una naranja.

—He dejado el zumo ahí —señala Inglaterra con la cabeza refiriéndose a las que ha exprimido antes, al ver lo que hace—. He hablado hoy con _the kid__**[22]**__,_ ¿te ha llamado? —pregunta intentando concentrarse en alguna otra cosa por que le parece que lo que está mezclando está haciendo unas burbujas que no debería.

—_Non,_ ¿te ha llamado? ¿Para qué? —toma un segundo la pala y las burbujas desaparecen, remueve dos veces y se la devuelve, sin hacer ningún caso a lo que cocinan.

—Al parecer ese psicópata de _Russia_ ha vuelto a mandarle el corazón de una oveja o algo así y quería saber que tratados tenemos en la _European Union__**[23]**_ con el, literalmente _"fucking comunist"__**[24]**__,_ que no le permite ser un héroe mandándole una bomba y acabando con todos los males del mundo.

Francia suspira mirándole de reojo.

—No deja de preocuparme este asunto con _Russie_... Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces que ni aún mandándole una bomba atómica van a lograr deshacerse de la tensión que tienen.

—Me ha dicho que _Belgium__**[25]**_ y _Germany _no han querido hablar con él, dándole largas y _of course_ yo te he pasado a ti el muerto diciéndole que yo no estoy tan en la comunidad, como él nunca ha acabado de entenderlo con todo el asunto de la moneda, pues se lo ha creído.

—¡Mira tu qué comodino! —protesta mirándole. Inglaterra se ríe y con ello le salpica un poco de lo que esta mezclando fuera de la sartén por que ha ido relajándose exponencialmente haciéndolo cada vez con menos suavidad.

El francés mira el puño de su camisa azul, que ha doblado cuidadosamente para evitar justamente que pase esto. Frunce el ceño.

—Podrías tener más cuidado.

—No entiendo por que sigue mandándole cosas como esas... Estoy de parte de _the kid_, es siniestro recibir las vísceras de un animal muerto por correo —sigue el inglés sin notar el problema con la camisa. Francia aprieta los ojos gruñendo un poco y girándose al fregadero para lavarse el trozo de camisa embarrado.

—Ya te he dicho mil veces por qué le manda esas cosas. _États-Unis_le gusta.

Inglaterra le mira de reojo para ver que hace y deja de remover, así que se le empieza a pegar lo que hay en la sartén.

—Si acaso fuera que le gusta lo lógico sería que le mandara cosas agradables, como flores o dulces o cosas de esas —discute.

—Es una cuestión sexual, ni siquiera sabe que le gusta —explica tallando un poco la mancha con jabón y frunciendo el ceño al ver que la grasa de la mantequilla no sale —. _Royaume-Uni de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande du Nord__**[26]**_, ¡vas a tener que lavar tú esto, o comprarme una camisa nueva!

—_What?_ —se tensa cuando oye que le llama por su nombre completo, con un escalofrío, mirando la camisa mientras el contenido de la sartén se pega cada vez más. Francia le mira y luego mira la sartén de reojo, abriendo los ojos como platos.

—A ver...—toma la manga de la camisa para ver la mancha, ignorando la sartén. Francia toma la sartén ignorando la manga y frunciendo el ceño aún más, sacándola del fuego.

—Te he dicho que no dejes de revolver esto, me he girado dos minutos y... _dieu!_ —protesta frustrado frunciendo el ceño y tratando de despegar lo que se ha pegado, olfateando a ver si se ha arruinado.

—_What?_ ¡No he dejado de removerlo! —protesta frustrado también.

El francés suspira, probando un poco la mezcla y notando que aún es salvable. Le mira a la cara y luego extiende la mano con la mancha haciendo pucherito

—Mi camisaaa...

—¡No le ha pasado nada! y a eso échale una pastilla de menta y no se notara el sabor —propone sacando su cajita del bolsillo.

—¡No vas a echarle ninguna pastilla de menta a nada! —protesta el deteniéndole la mano de la pastilla de menta y frunciendo el ceño — Las _crêpes Suzette__**[27]**_ NO llevan pastillas de menta, NADA en la cocina lleva pastillas de menta.

Inglaterra hace un pucherito y luego frunce el ceño cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Odio la crep _Suzette,_ odio esta cocina y te odio a ti! ¡Esto es un desastre! ¡Son imposibles!

* * *

_[1] Una marca británica de automóviles de lujo que actualmente pertenece al grupo BMW._

_[2] Bentley Motors Limited es un fabricante de automóviles fundado en Inglaterra el 18 de enero de 1919 por Walter Owen Bentley, conocido también como W. O. Bentley. Bentley era conocido por fabricar motores aeronáuticos de rotación durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, siendo el más famoso el Bentley B.R.1. La Gran Depresión del 1929 llevó a la quiebra a Bentley en 1931; fue adquirida por Rolls-Royce. Desde 1998 pertenece al grupo Volkswagen._

_[3] es una película de animación por computadora producida por Pixar y distribuida por Walt Disney Pictures, fue estrenada el 29 de junio de 2007. Fue dirigida por Brad Bird, quien se hizo cargo de la dirección tras la salida de Jan Pinkava, en 2005. La trama narra la historia de una rata que sueña con convertirse en chef y tras alcanzar su objetivo, hace una alianza con el hijo de uno de los cocineros más prestigiosos de París._

_[4] El Arsenal Football Club es un club de fútbol profesional con sede en Holloway, Londres, Inglaterra. Juega en la Premier League, y es uno de los equipos con más trofeos ganados del fútbol inglés._

_[5] El Tottenham Hotspur Football Club, comúnmente conocido como Spurs, es un club profesional de fútbol ubicado en el barrio de Tottenham, al Norte de Londres, el cual juega actualmente en la Premier League, máxima categoría del fútbol británico._

_[6] fue una de las cantantes francesas más célebres del siglo XX. Su deceso se produjo el 10 de octubre de 1963 (a los 47 años) en Grasse, Francia; y sus restos fueron llevados a París, lugar en que se anunció oficialmente su muerte el 11 de octubre de 1963. A "La Môme Piaf", así llamada en sus inicios, se le deben numerosas canciones del repertorio francófono como La vie en rose, Non, je ne regrette rien, Hymne à l'amour, conocidas mundialmente._

_[7] nacido el 23 de noviembre de 1953 en Astaffort, cerca de Agen, Francia, cantautor y guitarrista francés._

_[8] Hola_

_[9] ¡Mocos!_

_[10] Muy romántico._

_[11] Sí._

_[12] Señora_

_[13] El té Earl Grey tradicionalmente es una mezcla de té negro aromatizado con aceite de bergamota. Sin embargo, hoy en día el término se aplica en general a cualquier mezcla de té aromatizada con bergamota._

_[14] Los gatos salvajes, es una banda de rock francesa que apareció en 1961, una de las primeras en tocar Rock en Francia._

_[15] Por favor._

_[16] The Beatles fue una banda de rock inglesa activa durante la década de 1960 y reconocida como la más exitosa comercialmente y críticamente aclamada en la historia de la música popular. Formada en Liverpool, estuvo constituida desde 1962 por John Lennon (guitarra rítmica, vocalista), Paul McCartney (bajo, vocalista), George Harrison (guitarra solista, vocalista) y Ringo Starr (batería, vocalista)._

_[17] Mierda._

_[18] Otro sobrenombre afectuoso que Inglaterra le da a Francia. Originalmente "puñetero pervertido"_

_[19] Es un famoso cabaret parisino, construido en 1889 por el catalán Josep Oller, que también era propietario del Olympia. Está situado en el barrio rojo de Pigalle en el Boulevard de Clichy, al pie de Montmartre, en París, Francia._

_[20] Es la prenda más típica de Escocia. Consiste en una falda pero tiene la peculiaridad de que la visten los hombres. Es utilizada en la actualidad solo para las grandes ocasiones como bodas, convenciones, etc._

_[21] Crema quemada. Es un postre cremoso que consiste en una crema pastelera cuya superficie se ha espolvoreado de azúcar con el fin de quemarlo y obtener así una fina capa crujiente de caramelo. Se sirve generalmente templado o frío en ramekines o cazuelas individuales. La crema pastelera se aromatiza a menudo con vainilla, un licor, etcétera._

_[22] Otra forma de llamar a Estados Unidos (a veces también a Canadá) una consideración espectacular para la primera potencia mundial._

_[23] La Unión Europea (UE) es una comunidad política de Derecho constituida en régimen de organización internacional sui generis, nacida para propiciar y acoger la integración y gobernanza en común de los estados de Europa. Está compuesta por veintisiete estados europeos y fue establecida con la entrada en vigor del Tratado de la Unión Europea (TUE), el 1 de noviembre de 1993._

_[24] "Maldito comunista" todo son palabras de amor._

_[25] Dulce niña rubia, lleva una cinta en el pelo, hace los gofres y el chocolate de muerte, le gustan los cómics y posee la capital de la comunidad europea._

_[26] Cualquier Gentleman que se precie tiene un largo y pretencioso nombre._

_[27] Es una crêpe dulce, rellena con "beurre Suzette" (mantequilla Suzette), una mezcla de mantequilla, azúcar, zumo exprimido de mandarina o naranja, y triple sec de naranja. Puede ser flambeada con brandy, aunque el flambeado es opcional._

* * *

_Otro de los requisitos era que debían cocinar. Y debía haber un poco de RusUSA. Palomita, palomita._


	3. Chapter 3

Francia le abraza de la cintura y le atrae hacia él.

—Eres un desastre, _oui_ —le sonríe mirándole a los ojos.

Inglaterra se tensa y se sonroja, callándose.

—Aún así creo que eres capaz de hacer unas _crêpes Suzette_ deliciosas —le besa los labios sensualmente. El inglés le besa de vuelta queriendo creerle porque de hecho a Inglaterra le gusta mucho que Francia le enseñe a cocinar y trata de poner siempre mucha atención.

El francés le besa unos segundos con suavidad, acariciándole un poco la espalda... y la baja espalda, por qué no, se separa después de un ratito. Inglaterra se siente mejor ahora, un poco más tranquilo.

—Vamos a terminar estas crepes... porque yo no sé tu qué más hayas comido además de ese fabuloso... —se relame un poco y sonríe al estar seguro de lo que ha bebido ahora si —. _Prince of Wales__**[1]**_ con asquerosos _scones__**[2]**_, pero yo comí temprano —le da un beso rápido en los labios y le suelta de la cintura.

Los ojos verdes se abren de golpe, sonrojándose más al notar que le ha descubierto, llevándose otra pastilla de menta a la boca nerviosamente.

—Voy a poner la mesa —decide. Francia suspira, pensando que quizás sea lo mejor, girándose a las crepes.

—Apresúrate que quiero que me ayudes a algo al final —le sonríe volviendo a poner la sartén al fuego, poniéndole un poco de _triple sec__**[3]**_ a la mezcla.

Inglaterra sale al comedor huyendo de la cocina y aun tiene que pararse un segundo con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared, recuperando el aliento por que el idiota de su marido es demasiado sexy y le da unos besos que no pueden ser normales.

Francia se ríe un poco, agregándole unas cuantas cosas más a las crepes, sonriendo bobamente.

El británico sacude la cabeza con esa idea, convenciéndose que es mentira, que él detesta al francés mientras pone la mesa y cuando está puesta, inclina la cabeza valorando y luego mira la puerta de la cocina espiando un poco para saber si puede escabullirse.

Francia mira de reojo a la puerta esperando a que vuelva porque quiere hacer la parte divertida con él.

La puerta vuelve a cerrarse rápidamente como si le hubieran pillado haciendo una travesura enorme.

—_Angleterreeeee_

—¡Un minutooo! —responde nervioso moviéndose arriba y abajo por todo el salón corriendo, buscando en armarios.

—Ven ya, deja de corretear como gallina sin cabeza.

—Voy, voy, solo estaba haciendo... ejem. Ya estoy —carraspea entrando a la cocina como si nada. Francia le sonríe mirándole de reojo e Inglaterra sonríe de vuelta con una mezcla entre nerviosismo, ilusión y culpa.

—Ven acá —le hace un movimiento con la cabeza. El inglés aparta la mirada y se acerca un poquito como quien no quiere la cosa—. Vamos a hacer algo que se te da BIEN.

Inglaterra sonríe mostrando los dientes por que supone que le va a dejar flambear. Francia le cierra un ojo.

—Como no me incendies la cocina...

—No te preocupes, yo mismo le he pegado fuego a esta ciudad hasta los cimientos.

—¡Y me dice que no me preocupe!

El británico sonríe más y saca una cajita de cerillas cuya localización en el tercer cajón debe ser lo único que tiene claro de la cocina. Francia saca una cucharilla larga y una botella de coñac.

—El alcohol solo se prende cuando este caliente... —le mira —, ¿por qué te estoy diciendo eso?

—Seguramente eres tan presumido que no desperdicias ocasión de oír el sonido de tu melodiosa voz, aunque solo digas idioteces para variar —responde el inglés dando algunos saltitos de la anticipación con un preocupante brillo en los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír ampliamente.

El francés le mira sonriendo por la anticipación, poniendo un poco del coñac en un vasito y metiendo la cucharilla en él.

—Es reconfortante ver lo mucho que valoras mis pensamientos, _cher..._ veo que tomé la decisión correcta al casarme contigo —le pica un poco.

Inglaterra sonríe y consigue flambear las crepes con una llama espectacular, más grande de lo esperado que casi le deja sin cejas (lo cual es todo un merito para una sola llamarada teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de las mismas) acompañada de una pequeña exclamación de "Oh!" en un tono ligeramente inquietante.

Francia le hunde la mano en el pelo de la nuca, abrazándole por la espalda, sonriendo mientras ve el espectáculo con fuego y el inglés tiene un escalofrío con Francia, pero no se da cuenta, mirando el fuego también, riendo.

—¿Ves? Flameas mejor que yo... —concluye en cuanto se ha apagado el fuego, besándole el cuello.

—¿Eh? —vacila saliendo del embrujo. Francia le besa ese lugar de atrás del oído que taaaanto le gusta a Inglaterra y el británico se tensa sosteniendo el aire y sonrojándose más.

—Sólo porque me estoy muriendo de hambre es que no me salto la cena —murmura mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

—_You bloody wanker_ —protesta al intuir de lo que habla, poniéndose cada vez más nervioso.

—Te estás volviendo viejo y repetitivo_, mon amour__**[4]**_ —se ríe dándole una palmada en el culo y soltándole, empezando a emplatar las crepes.

—Y tu eres un... ¡TONTO! —protesta, pero no en serio, saliendo de la cocina. Francia se ríe más tomando los dos platos y saliendo al comedor.

En la mesa se encuentra una botella de Brandy del bueno del alijo secreto de Inglaterra de esas que le regala la Reina por navidad y dos copas de plata que ha sacado de la vitrina, pero ni rastro del inglés

Francia sonríe al ver la botella, poniendo los platos y mirando las copas de plata.

—Ya estoy aquí... ¿_Angleterre? _

Se oye farfullar en el jardín. El francés levanta una ceja y quitándose el mandil de la cintura mientras se acerca a la ventana y ve a Inglaterra en el jardín peleándose con el rosal y chupándose un dedo por que se ha pinchado mientras le canta las cuarenta a las _"bloody roses of the hell__**[5]**__"._

Francia sonríe aun más pasándose una mano por el pelo y mordiéndose el labio. Suspira pensando, como suele pensarlo a menudo, que de haber sabido que las cosas podían ir así de bien le habría insistido a Inglaterra que se casaran bastante tiempo antes. Se ríe yendo hasta el baño del comedor y abriendo el botiquín, sacando un curita.

Inglaterra vuelve con su rosa, chupándose el dedo mientras sigue maldiciéndolas en un refunfuño y la pone en un florerito sobre la mesa. Al tiempo que el galo sale del baño con el curita en la mano, acercándose a él.

—¿Se portan peor que yo tus adoradas rosas?

—_Shut up_, esta es de esa _bloody_ variación francesa, ¿no ves que es medio rosada? Por eso me odian.

—Oh, debe ser una variación francesa, sin duda... demasiado empeñada en.. —le mira a los ojos y sonríe —, penetrarte... —sonríe más— la piel.

—_Wanker!_ —protesta sonrojándose otra vez, sentándose en la mesa. Mientras el francés se acerca a él y le pone el curita en el dedo.

—Insisto en el asunto de la repetitividad.

Inglaterra le mira curarle el dedo y luego le mira a la cara entrecerrando los ojos pero sonriendo y empieza a recitar TODOS los sinónimos de "pervertido" en cuantos idiomas sabe. Esto puede llevar un rato...

Francia escucha todos y cada uno de ellos, divertido, volviendo a sentarse seguramente mientras Inglaterra sigue hablando y bosteza falsamente después de unos cinco minutos.

— _...and, of course "Wanker"_ —acaba mirándole directamente a los ojos. Francia sonríe humedeciéndose los labios y metiéndose un trocito de crepe en la boca.

—¿Sabes? Llega un punto en que... todas esas cosas que dices me parecen mucho más halagadoras que el que me digas que tengo una preciosa voz melodiosa.

—Eso fue sarcástico —miente sonrojándose un poco, empezando a comer—. Y si esto te halaga es porque evidentemente no tienes ni idea de lo que es un halago y se te está girando el cerebro.

—Si no tengo idea de lo que es un halago es por tu culpa, _mon amour,_ no por la mía. Años enteros de maltrato injustificado me han girado el cerebro —voz dramática

—¡Pero qué exagerado! ¿Y cómo que injustificado? —le señala con el tenedor con un trozo de crepe que para no gustarle la está devorando.

—Claro que no es ninguna exageración y no recuerdo nunca haberte dado motivos para tus maltratos.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Y qué hay de TUS maltratos a mí? —vuelve a acusarle sirviendo brandy.

—¿Cuáles maltratos?

—¡Pues los que tú me haces a mí! —exclama.

—No me has dado ni un solo ejemplo.

—Tú tampoco.

—¿No te oíste decirme toda una letanía de feos nombres hace un segundo?

—¿Eso lo consideras maltrato? —se devuelve.

—Lo considero una justificación como para que se me haya "girado el cerebro" y lo considere yo un halago.

—¡Bueno! ¡Pues! ¡Pues! ¡Y tú qué! ¡Que siempre me pones nervioso y me avergüenzas frente a todo el mundo! —le acusa.

—Tú te pones nervioso solo, yo lo único que hago es ser un marido cariñoso —suelta sonriendo.

—¡No es verdad! ¡Hay un límite! Tiene que haberlo... —vacila nervioso.

—Tomarte de la mano, darte un beso en la mejilla, abrazarte de la cintura y darte un beso en los labios no me parece que se pueda denominar como "cruzar el límite".

—¡No es eso lo único que haces!

—¿Será? A mi me parece que en eso se resume todo, _mon amour_.

—No, porque además usas ese estúpido perfume y siempre acabas acariciándome de alguna forma misteriosa donde no debes y metes las manos en el lugar justo y parece que solo me abrazas ¡pero no es verdad! —protesta sin pensar. Francia sonríe malignamente otra vez.

—Así que te excita mi perfume y te toco justo donde debo tocarte de manera que reaccionas más de lo que parecería que deberías reaccionar... Interesante. No tenía idea de que lograba todas esas cosas

—_Of course_ la tienes! ¡Si lo haces expresamente! —le acusa.

—¿Te parece? —le sonríe—, ¿en qué basas semejantes acusaciones?

—Pues... Te conozco —resume bebiendo un poco de brandy—. Y no puede ser que todas las veces sean por casualidad, no soy idiota —añade cortando el ultimo pedazo de crepe.

—Y te gusta además... así que no sé por qué me acusas —sonríe.

—¡Yonohedichoquemeguste! —chilla sonrojándose otra vez al notar lo que están hablando, tras mantenerse sorprendido y con la boca abierta unos instantes.

—No voy a caer nuevamente en esto, _mon cher_... si no te gustara no te habrías casado conmigo —toma su brandy y le da un trago, saboreándolo.

—¡Pues! ¡Pues! ¡Pues!

Francia se ríe cerrándole un ojo.

—_Shut Up!_ —toma la rosa y se la tira en la cabeza.

—Oii! Oi! No me lances mi rosa tan hermosa —protesta tomándola del suelo.

—¿Cómo que tuya?

—Pues es mía, me la trajiste a mí —la huele

—¡No es verdad! ¡La traje a la mesa! —se defiende.

—¿Y qué si me la hubieras traído, _cher?_

—Pues... Que... Yo... —vacila nervioso.

—¿Aja? ¿Que tu qué? —sonríe

—_Nothing__**[6]**__! No way__**[7]**__!_ Yo no haría eso y ya.

—Eres terriblemente romántico, _cher,_ por eso me casé contigo —sonríe dándole otro trago al brandy.

—_Shut up!_ ¡Puedo ser romántico si quiero!

Francia le sonríe y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Eso no es verdad —le pica sabiendo que definitivamente no es verdad.

—_Of course it is!_ —se pica como un tonto, por que sieeeeempre cae en estas.

—Claro que no lo es, toda la vida me he quejado de que eres un bestia... he aprendido a vivir con tu falta de romanticismo —se encoge de hombros sonriendito.

—¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Si alguien puede igualarte o superarte incluso en eso soy yo!

—_Cher,_ es muy fácil decir las cosas...

Se bebe de un trago lo que le queda de Brandy y brinda con la copa de Francia.

—_You're a tosser.__**[8]**_

—Yo no soy nada... Tú eres un _loser__**[9]**_! —sonríe

—No, es que sé por qué me estás diciendo esto, no soy idiota.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué te lo estoy diciendo?

—Porque quieres que lo demuestre.

—Si no lo demuestras, _mon amour,_ es absurdo decirlo. Yo puedo decirte que soy la primera potencia del mundo ¿y de qué sirve?

Inglaterra le mira, suspira y vuelve a llenarse la copa. Francia suspira también, pensando que cada vez cuelan menos estas excusas.

—Bebe —pide el británico levantando su copa—. He brindado contigo.

—La otra opción sería que seas como eres... y simplemente lo admitas —le cierra un ojo dándole un trago a su copa y volviendo a disfrutar el jodidamente buen brandy que es ese. Cuando el francés toma su copa, Inglaterra cambia la suya de mano, pasando su mano por el agujero que Francia ha hecho con su codo y volviendo a tomar la copa para llevársela a los labios

Francia levanta las cejas y le sonríe mirándole a los ojos. Inglaterra sonríe también sosteniéndole la mirada y bebe un poco. El de ojos azules bebe un poco también, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Por supuesto, no hubiera podido casarme con alguien que SÓLO fuera un bestia barbaján... —sigue sonriendo. El británico sonríe otra vez y entrecierra los ojos.

—Ve a por tu chaqueta y no te olvides tu _bloody rose._

Francia sonríe más aún, acabándose el brandy de un sorbo y el inglés se acaba el suyo también aún sin soltarle.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta esperando sinceramente que no le diga, porque le encaaaaaaaaantan las sorpresas

—A la calle —sentencia enigmático porque a él le encanta todo el aire de misterio. Los ojos azules brillan y se le acerca para darle un beso. Inglaterra se sonroja un poco al verle las intenciones, perdiendo un poco de seguridad, pero sin apartarse. Finalmente le da un beso en la mejilla y se levanta.

—¿Mi chaqueta dices? ¿No tengo que cambiarme? Mi camisa está sucia... —indica mirándole. El británico le mira, abre las manos y luego las junta entrecruzando los dedos con aire semi-aburrido como dando a entender "¿es que acaso no vas a hacerlo igual diga yo lo que diga?"

Francia sonríe más tomándole del ojal del cinturón, jalándole hacia él. Inglaterra traga saliva y se le acerca nervioso, temblando un poco.

El francés le besa la comisura de los labios, y luego la mejilla, y luego abajo del oído.

—_Je t'aime_ —susurra sonriendo. Lo que hace que el inglés entreabra los labios y se los humedezca y luego tome aire inútilmente para acabar quedándose sin él.

Francia le acaricia un poco la mejilla con la barbita y luego tira de él para que le acompañe, empezando a caminar hacia la parte de arriba. Así que le sigue un poco nervioso, comiéndose un par de pastillas de menta más por que cuando le tira del ojal suelen acabar en... otro tipo de actividades.

—¿Qué me pongo entonces? —pregunta acariciándole el abdomen con el pulgar, subiendo las escaleras. Inglaterra hunde el abdomen por impulso, ya que le hace cosquillas.

—_I don't know__**[10]**_, lo que quieras.

—¿Entonces puedo ir desnudo? —pregunta mirándole de reojo por encima del hombro

—¡NO! —chilla—. Vamos a la calle_, git!_

—Y _quoi?_ Estoy seguro de que no pasaría nada si fuera semi desnudo al menos... —se ríe con risa grave y le acerca, volviendo a besarle la comisura de los labios.

—No, no... —responde y se pierde un poco buscándole con los labios y los ojos cerrados. Francia se agacha un poco y le besa la barbilla sin dejar que le encuentre los labios.

—_Non, quoi?_

—T-Tienes... —la levanta un poco y le cuesta concentrarse en lo que le está pidiendo

—¿Tengo que _quoi?_ —pregunta mordisqueándole la manzana de adán, sonriendo porque Inglaterra se pierde... y le gusta mucho perderle.

—I-ir... ves...—aprieta los ojos intentando concentrarse y le pone las manos sobre los brazos. Francia baja las manos y le abre el cinturón del pantalón, sonriendo. El inglés baja la mirada a ver que hace.

—No! no! _wait!_

—_Quoi?_ —levanta una ceja y sonríe.

—No... yo no... yo... mi ropa...

—_Quoi?_ —le abre el botón del pantalón y el cierre.

—No tengo que cambiarme —pone las manos sobre las suyas. Francia le suelta el pantalón con mucho cuidado de que se le caiga hasta el suelo.

—Oh_... non?_ —entrelaza sus dedos con los del inglés en ambas manos, él se tensa de golpe cuando el pantalón cae al suelo, con un pequeño saltito y traga saliva. Francia sonríe burlón—. Creo que ya se ensuciaron tus pantalones... —indica repegándosele.

—¿Es que quieres disfrazarte? ¿O es que no quieres salir? —vacila.

—Quiero salir —le da un rápido beso en los labios y le suelta, dirigiéndose a su cuarto/vestidor. Inglaterra se queda con el beso, los pantalones bajados y un palmo de narices.

Francia le sonríe por encima del hombro mandándole un beso. A lo que el británico refunfuña y se sube los pantalones, dispuesto a esperarle abajo

—¿Puedes venir un segundo?

Los ojos verdes ruedan antes de bajar y se vuelve hacia el vestidor.

—_What's up?__**[11]**_

—Ven un segundo, _s'il vous plait_ —pide con acento sospechosamente arrastrado, el de ojos verdes parpadea y traga saliva con una poca de dificultad, acercándose y entreabriendo un poco la puerta

—Es que me compré algo hoy y quiero saber si va bien con el lugar a donde vamos... —explica desde adentro, sin que pueda verle.

Inglaterra mete la cabeza para verle, pero Francia está de espaldas con una chaqueta de cuero color vino... y nada más. El inglés se lleva la mano a la nariz y aparta la vista sonrojándose al verle la mitad del culo.

—Eh? —Se gira a mirarle por encima del hombro y sonríe, sin voltearse.

—_Yes..._ —responde un poco ahogadamente sacando la cabeza hacia fuera de nuevo.

—_Quoi? _

—_Y-yes_ —responde otra vez vacilando y se muerde el labio apoyado contra la puerta del vestidor.

—¡Ni me la has visto bien! Ven acá, deja de sufrir tras la puerta —se acerca a ella.

—S-Sí la he visto... y la veré igual en cuanto salgas con ella puesta... y vestido —añade apretando los ojos muy nervioso.

—¿Y que gracia tendrá entonces? Yo creo que voy a irme así...

—¡No puedes ir así a la calle! —protesta y se da la vuelta apoyando el pecho en la puerta, tomándose otra pastilla de menta y con la lengua fuera, metiendo una mano con el teléfono en modo cámara dentro del cuarto para espiarle conservando su imagen de perfecto caballero.

Francia, que ya se ha girado a la puerta, levanta las cejas al ver la cámara y sonríe maligno dándole la espalda y sacando el culo y agachándose a "recoger algo". El británico, que no está viendo lo que graba, se ríe un poco por lo bajini intuyendo que Francia no le ha notado.

—¿Por qué no puedo?

—¡Pues te van a llevar preso si vas desnudo!

Toma unos pantalones del armario y se gira hacia la cámara sin mirarla.

—No estoy desnudo...

Levanta una pierna y se recarga en la pared subiéndose lentamente el pantalón... Haciendo una especie de striptease pero a la inversa

—Hay una ley que estipula el mínimo de ropa que puedes vestir en la calle —responde y siente que esto que le enseñó a hacer su amigo Japón con el teléfono es un poco pervertido, pero mañana por la mañana en la hora del té va a tener algo con que entretenerse por que evidentemente solo le está grabando para luego poder chantajearle. Puede que incluso se lo mande a Francia para reírse de él.

—¿Y qué cantidad de ropa es esa? —pregunta subiéndose la otra pierna del pantalón, girándose a la cámara y haciendo un perfecto contoneamiento de caderas

—Unas bermudas al menos, pero con la temperatura que hay en la calle, vas a enfermar si sales solo en bermudas y como enfermes te vas a dormir al sótano.

—Recuerdo una parte en la que has dicho "en la salud y en la enfermedad".

—Hay una cláusula sobre las enfermedades adquiridas por andar haciendo el imbécil —replica.

Francia saca una camisa del armario y se quita la chaqueta, aun sin abrocharse el pantalón, mostrando más que menos.

—Seducir a mi marido no me parece en absoluto hacer el imbécil —se ríe un poquito sin mirar a la cámara aún. Se cierra tres botones de la camisa.

—Lo es si lo haces inadecuadamente... por ejemplo con esos métodos en mitad de la vía pública —mira que bien habla Inglaterra cuando está tranquilito.

—Pues es que... No me haces suficiente caso cuando no estás histérico, mira ahora, estoy desnudo y quería un rapidín antes de irnos y has decidido ni mirarme —se peina todo lo pomposa y seductoramente que puede.

—Tú no tienes NI IDEA de lo que es un rapidín —replica—. Y más te vale no estar desnudo ya, por que llevas un buen rato ahí dentro, a saber haciendo qué, nunca lo sabré es un misterio de la humanidad —suelta sonriendo para si mismo.

Francia se cuelga la chaqueta en el hombro y mira directamente a la cámara, soltándole un beso y cerrándole un ojo imaginándose lo que sucederá mañana.

Puede ver perfectamente a Inglaterra, a eso de media mañana, saliendo corriendo de su despacho para esconderse en el baño con una sonrisa malignilla pensando en ver el video. Seguramente para su desgracia puede que incluso se encuentre a alguien que le pregunte en el pasillo y lo haga sonrojarse hasta las orejas con cara de culpable.

Finalmente, llegará a su escondrijo como el pequeño conejito que ha sido siempre y se pondrá a ver el video con una sonrisita boba y unos cuantos problemas más de los que admitirá nunca, pensando que es un genio espía como James Bond y que el francés no se ha enterado, pero cuando vea que le cierra el ojo en una perfecta declaración de "por supuesto que me he enterado" se va a poner histérico a empezar a llamarle y a colgarle y hasta, quizás, a mandarle uno de sus famosos mensajes "_gitgitgitgitgit"._

Francia colecciona esos mensajes.

—_Pardón__**[12]**__?_ ¿Cómo que no se que es un rapidín?

—_Of course not,_ si te dejaba hacer algo en esa línea ya no salíamos de casa y eso que no son ni las nueve de la noche

—¡Eres quizás el marido MÁS quejumbroso del mundo! ¿Quién se queja de que su esposo se toma mucho tiempo en la cama, eh? —abre la puerta de golpe. Inglaterra aparta la mano con el teléfono guardándoselo lo más rápido posible y sonriendo con la mejor cara de inocente que puede.

—Eso es por que te odio.

Francia ignora el teléfono a posta, levantando las cejas.

—¿Me odias?

—_Of course_ —le mira a los ojos sin entender por que lo duda ahora.

—¿Mucho?

—_Of course_ —frunce el ceño.

—¿Más que a nadie?

—_Yes!_ ¿A qué viene este interrogatorio?

—¿Seguro que más que a nadie? —se le acerca mucho poniéndole un dedo en la barbilla.

—¿Por qué iba yo a odiar a alguien más que a ti? ¡Nadie es tan odioso! —replica poniéndose nervioso por el juego de decirle que le odia cuando quiere decirle que le quiere estás preguntas en concreto que tienden a esa doble interpretación. Francia sonríe un poco.

—Nadie... ¿Nadie?

—_Of course not! _Australia me molesta y _United States_ me saca de quicio, pero ninguno de los dos es tan insufrible como tú —responde.

—¿Cómo me veo? —sonríe satisfecho

—Bie... ¡MAL! —se corrige apretando los ojos y negando con la cabeza. Francia se ríe un poco.

—Me puse tu _parfume__**[13]**_ favorito

El británico se sonroja notándolo y se da la vuelta refunfuñando algo que acaba con un _"come on__**[14]**__"._ Francia sonríe pasándose una mano por el pelo siguiéndole, capturando su mano en el camino y entrelazando sus dedos.

* * *

_[1] Se trata de té negro de la china que se sirve típicamente en la tarde. La mezcla se ideó originalmente para Edward VIII, príncipe de Gales._

_[2] Es un panecillo individual de forma redonda, típico de la cocina del Reino Unido y originario de Escocia. Es un alimento muy común en desayunos y meriendas tanto del Reino Unido como de Irlanda, Canadá, Australia, Nueva Zelanda y Estados Unidos._

_[3] Es un licor incoloro con 40º de alcohol, hecho a partir de la destilación de cáscaras de naranja. Su nombre viene de su triple destilación. También es conocido como Cointreau por el nombre de su creador._

_[4] Mi amor._

_[5] Puñeteras rosas del demonio._

_[6] Nada_

_[7] No hay forma._

_[8] Eres un tonto._

_[9] Perdedor._

_[10] No lo sé._

_[11] ¿Qué pasa?_

_[12] ¿Perdona?_

_[13] Perfume_

_[14] Vamos_

* * *

_Love is the air... nanananananaaaaaa_


	4. Chapter 4

—No vamos a estar mucho rato, que mañana tengo que madrugar —advierte el inglés mirándole de reojo sin soltarle la mano.

—Eso dices siempre.

—_Yes,_ y luego siempre me paso la mañana entre la sala de descanso preparándome té y dormitando en mi despacho —responde soltándole la mano para ir al armario, poniéndose su gabardina.

—Y recordando la noche anterior...

—¡Noesverdad! —chilla tomando las llaves de Rolls Royce.

—Oh... El _Rolls_! Mmmm vamos finos.

—Yo conduzco, yo decido —replica levantando la barbilla orgullosamente, pensando que bueno, es para ocasiones especiales, pero va a sacar a pasear a su marido, si esta no es una ocasión especial que venga alguien y lo detenga... Y se incomoda un poquito él solo por ese pensamiento.

Francia sonríe feliz porque le gusta que le presuman a él como muñeco de aparador. Y él tan guapo vestido de seda... Aún mejor.

Entra al garaje dirigiéndose al coche aparcado junto al Aston Martin y se convence nuevamente de que esta enamorado de ambos. Francia le mira y se ríe.

—Los quieres más que a mí.

—_Of course! _—responde como si fuera una verdad obvia, mirándole.

—_Oui? Mon dieu, tan romantique..._

—_Yes_, ya te he dicho no hace ni cinco minutos que a ti te odio —responde subiéndose al lugar del conductor. Francia se sube al lugar del pasajero sonriendo.

—¡Crueldaaaaad! ¡Maltraaaato! —voz de drama

—¡Exageracioooón! ¡Lloriqueooooo! —le imita el tono arrancando el motor y sacando el coche del garaje con cuidado, no sin antes mirar a Francia otra vez de arriba abajo como quien no quiere la cosa confirmando para si mismo que se ve súper bien. Metiéndose un dedo por el cuello de la camisa un poco acalorado.

Francia le mira de reojo riéndose del tono de la imitación. Además, evidentemente, notando que le revisa de reojo. Baja el vidrio y saca un brazo, abrazándole con el otro... En el típico cariñito de cuello y nuca.

—_Dieu, Angleterre _siendo _romantique..._

—_Shut up,_ es solo para que te calles —replica sonrojándose un poco, mirando la calle.

—¿Para que me calle, _Angleterre?_ Yo creía que a estas alturas ya te habías dado cuenta de que nunca me voy a callar... —se ríe un poco, metiéndole la mano en el pelo de la nuca.

—Pues para evitar que molestes con esto, es mejor si tienes que buscar nuevos motivos para quejarte —responde el inglés mirándole de reojo. Francia le sonríe.

—_Oui,_ así no nos aburrimos.

—No estoy seguro que tú sepas lo que es aburrirse.

—_Non_, contigo cerca es imposible... —admite bajando la mano de su cuello y poniéndola sutilmente en su pierna—, a excepción de cuando estás trabajando.

—Momento que cualquier persona sensata esperaría que usaras para trabajar tú —le riñe un poco mirándole de reojo.

—_Angleterre _aparentemente tiene interés en que mi economía mejore... —le da unos golpecitos en la pierna—, _cher_... ¿para qué quieres que trabaje más aún?

—¡Es que es increíble que todo te vaya tan bien siendo un vago como eres!

—No soy un vago, solo me administro bien —responde y él inglés le imita en voz en falsete—. _Non, Non..._ ¡Es en serio!

Los ojos verdes ruedan, pero sonríe.

—¡Tú eres el que trabaja de más, ya te lo he dicho! —insiste Francia.

—¡Qué voy a trabajar de más!

—_Oui,_ exageras... Podrías pasar más tiempo conmigo.

—¿Ves? Sabía que había algún buen motivo para estar en _Westminster_ —le pica.

—¡Eres horrible! —protesta

—_Thank you__**[1]**_ —sonríe cínico.

—¡Tienes el cerebro revuelto! No es positivo.

—_Wonderful__**[2]**__,_ ahora ya lo tenemos girado los dos —sigue sonriendo.

—Es contagioso... Debe ser tanto sexo.

Inglaterra deja de sonreír y se revuelve sonrojándose un poco sin apartar la vista de la calle mientras conduce.

—Si fuera eso, a ti se te habría girado el cerebro hace muchos años... —se detiene como haciendo cara de darse cuenta de algo—. ¡Tú me lo has pegado! Ya no me toques a partir de ahora.

—_Quoi?_ —levanta las cejas

—Ah, pues es que no hay otra forma —se encoge de hombros empezando a buscar aparcamiento.

—¿No te toque nada de nada?

—¡Eso mismo! _No. Thing._

—Entonces nunca nos vamos a tocar.

—Exacto —sentencia acabando de aparcar con cuidado.

—¿Y qué pretendes?

—Pues que se nos vuelva el cerebro del derecho —responde deteniendo el motor y abriendo la puerta.

—¿Y cuándo pretendes que sea eso? ¡A ti no se te va a ordenar el cerebro nunca!

—¡Lo dices como si tu cerebro no estuviera aun peor! —replica bajándose del coche. Francia abre la puerta y se baja

—No pretenderás que no te toque hasta que no decidas tú que estoy cuerdo otra vez.

—_Why not__**[3]**__?_ —sonríe malignamente y da la vuelta al coche subiendo a la acera iluminada tenuemente por las farolas amarillas, con la siempre presente neblina.

—¿Y qué pretendes que...? Pero... —protesta mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados

—No me parece que sea algo tan difícil para que tengas que preguntar tanto. Francia frunce el ceño y le fulmina un poco guardándose las manos en los bolsillos.

Inglaterra sonríe orgulloso andando a su lado mientras bordean la valla de barras metálicas negras que protege el interior de _Regent's Park__**[4]**_ y luego se muerde un poco el labio pensando en si habrá sido demasiado duro y se lo va a tomar en serio o algo.

—Vaya... Pues —se encoge de hombros se separa un poquito de el para evitar que se toquen—, nada de nada entonces.

—Eso mismo —vacila un poco de una forma no tan segura y luego abre y cierra la mano un par de veces por que está acostumbrado a andar con el de la mano y acaba por llevárselas a la espalda.

—¿Y cómo vas a hacerle para no abrazarme dormido? —pregunta serio.

—¿Eh? —pregunta mirándole de reojo cuando llegan a la puerta de entrada del parque.

—_Oui. _Dormidos nos vamos a tocar, tú siempre me abrazas —insiste.

—¡No es verdad! —replica nervioso. Francia sonríe y le mira de reojo—. Tú te pones entre mis brazos por que... siempre tienes frío y eres un incordio —añade.

—¿Yo? Tú eres el que me abraza y, de hecho, me acalora —le sonríe —. Por cierto...

El británico frunce el ceño y le mira escuchándole. El francés se acerca a él y le besa en los labios con fuerza, tomándole de la nuca.

Inglaterra abre los ojos como platos por que siempre le toma desprevenido y luego le devuelve el beso abrazándole fuerte de la cintura por que por un momento ha pensado que le iba a hacer caso. Francia sigue besándole con ganas, acariciándole la mejilla y cerrando los ojos.

E Inglaterra no quiere separarse así se acabe el mundo por que en cinco segundos, (así de dramático es el chico) se ha imaginado toda una vida en la que se iba él a dormir a otro cuarto y poco a poco pasaban de matrimonio a compañeros de piso y Francia empezaba a llevar extraños a la casa y él tenía que aguantarles riendo y coqueteando por todas partes y oírlos en las noches en las que él no podía conciliar el sueño y lloraba de rabia hasta que finalmente el francés se enamoraba de alguien más y le pedía que se fuera de la casa para empezar su nueva vida de pareja y él tenía que irse a vivir a un zulo a los suburbios.

Entonces alguien les silba y le devuelve a la realidad, haciendo que se sonroje y trate de separarse, pero Francia le sigue, abrazándole de la cintura con una mano y sin quitar la otra de su nuca, haciendo que hunda la cara en su cuello.

—_SHUT UP! I'M BLOODY KISSING MY HUSBAND!__**[5]**_ —grita al aire, en inglés desde luego —. _AND I AM NOT PLANNING TO STOP ANYTIME SOON!__**[6]**_

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos en su cuello haciéndose bolita en sus brazos mientras se oyen unas risas a lo lejos.

—Mmmm! —protesta frotando la cara.

—Me niego... —le susurra Francia al oído.

—_What?_ —susurra volviéndose un poco a él

—No voy a dejar de tocarte, me niego rotundamente —susurra sonriendo un poco.

—_Shut up, git! _—protesta apretando los ojos y sonriendo un poco.

—¿Por qué me callas? No me calles

Inglaterra le muerde un poco en la base del cuello, sobre el hombro y Francia se ríe un poquito. Al final el británico carraspea y se separa un poco aún medio avergonzado.

El francés le busca la mano y se la toma, acercándose una vez más y besándole los labios rápidamente. Lo que hace que el inglés se sonroje y tire un poco de él por el parque.

Francia saca su cigarrera del bolsillo interno de la chaqueta con su encendedor e Inglaterra le mira de reojo sin dejar de tirar de él.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta sacando un cigarrillo para él y ofreciéndole uno. El británico toma uno y le sonríe.

Francia le da el encendedor para que sea él quien se lo prenda... la damisela. Inglaterra prende el suyo y cierra el encendedor con un golpe seco sin encender el de francés.

—Caballero...

—_Yes?_ —responde sonriendo por que sabe perfectamente lo que le pasa y lo que está intentando es molestarle, como siempre. Guardándose el encendedor en el bolsillo y acercándose al lago para sacar una barquita, después de desamarrarla, se vuelve a él.

Francia se le pone enfrente con el cigarrillo en la boca, le detiene de los hombros y acerca su cigarrillo al del inglés, sosteniéndolo en la boca para prenderlo punta con punta.

Inglaterra le sostiene la mirada fijamente y tiembla un poquito mientras prende su cigarrillo con tranquilidad sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos con esa mirada penetrante que hace que al de ojos verdes se le acelere el pulso sin que sepa ni por qué.

Francia sonríe de lado y suelta una bocanada de humo a lo que Inglaterra, sin esperarlo, tose un poquito intentando no hacerlo.

El francés se ríe un poco separándose y cerrándole un ojo el británico carraspea volviéndose a desamarrar la barquita como si estuviera haciendo una actividad muy compleja y que requiriera mucha concentración.

Francia le mira fumando su cigarrillo sin ayudarle, claro, sonriendo hasta que Inglaterra se sube a ella y le tiende la mano caballerosamente, sin pensar. El francés se la toma y sonríe subiéndose a la barca tratando de no perder el equilibrio.

—Tengo al mejor pirata de todos como marido... JA! envídienme

El inglés tira de él y le remueve un poco para que pierda más el equilibrio con eso. Francia grita como niña e Inglaterra se descojona de él.

—Siéntate, ¡vas a remar! —exclama sonriendo.

—_Q-Quoi?_ —suelta agarrándose de la barca.

—Ya sabes, tomas los remos y los mueves dentro del agua para que la barca avance.

—Esto no es romántico —protesta.

—¿Y por qué has subido entonces? —replica encogiéndose de hombros, sonriendo.

—Si remas tú, es romántico —explica sonriendo también.

—¡Oh! ¿Y qué hay de lo que a mí me parece romántico? —protesta sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Te parece romántico que yo reme? —levanta una ceja.

—Pues... —vacila un poco—. ¡A ti te lo parece que lo haga yo! —le acusa.

—_Non,_ a mí me parece romántica la barca, si yo no remo... No me has contestado. ¿Te parece romántico?

—¡Has dicho que si yo remo es romántico! ¡Te he oído!

—A mi me gustas sudado y en movimiento...

Inglaterra se sonroja y acaba por sentarse refunfuñando algo de que eso no es justo. Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Quieres que reme yo? Yo remo. Soy un buen remador.

—Ja, tú eres un _git,_ seguro echas la barca al fondo del lago, ya remaras a la vuelta.

—No, a la vuelta no quiero porque igual y terminamos mojados. ¿Crees que voltearemos la barca si... bueno?

—¿Por qué íbamos a terminar mojados? —pregunta remando hacia el centro del lago.

—Porque contigo pasan esas cosas a veces —le sonríe recargándose en la barca y mirando al cielo

—¿Qué quieres decir? —protesta y mira el cielo también, cubierto de nubes.

—Que te conozco bien, _mon amour..._

—No voy a hundir la barca, ¡Eso eres tú! —se defiende el inglés.

—¿Yo? ¿Yo? Yo no soy el torpe —responde Francia muy seguro de si mismo.

—Pues tú seguro sí la hundirías. ¡Eres más torpe que yo con la náutica!

—Pero no al hacer el _amour_... —sonríe de lado y entrecierra un poco los ojos.

—¿Quién está hablando de eso? —pregunta descolocado.

—_Moi__**[7]**__._

—_Why__**[8]**__? I mean...__**[9]**_ _When__**[10]**__?_ —sigue, cada vez más nervioso.

—Pues... ahora —explica tranquilamente.

—_B-But__**[11]**__..._ Estás hablando tú solo, ¡siempre sacas eso en todas las conversaciones! —protesta en un chillido que hace que Francia ponga los ojos en blanco y se cruce de brazos.

Inglaterra le mira sin dejar de remar con fuerza, empezando a sentirse cansado, por que la verdad es que ha trabajado todo el día y se ha levantado muy pronto. El francés parpadea.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta frunciendo un poquito el ceño.

—Eh? —vacila sin saber de que habla.

—No sé... Te ves… Para.

El británico deja de remar y se apoya en las rodillas, respirando, se frota la frente y le mira.

—Ven... — pide Francia y abre los brazos haciendo un gesto para que se acerque a él. Inglaterra vacila un poco mirando alrededor.

El francés insiste y le toma de la mano tirando un poquito hacia él así que finalmente el inglés cede y se le recuesta encima, dentro del abrazo mientras Francia sonríe un poco y le recarga la barbilla en el hombro

—Te estas volviendo viejo para algunos asuntos, ¿verdad?

—¡No me estoy volviendo viejo! —protesta—. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque te ves cansado... ¿tuviste un día largo? —pregunta con suavidad mirándole de reojo.

—Tú eres más viejo —responde con un poco menos de agresividad—. He tenido una reunión horrible esta mañana con el primer ministro y la cámara de los comunes que ha sido extremadamente larga y pesada.

—Y aun así saliste de casa y viniste hasta aquí remando para hacer algo romántico para mí —le mira de reojo y sonríe mucho, abrazándole con más fuerza.

—_What? No... I... I mean..._ —vacila poniéndose nervioso intentando separarse un poco, aunque estaba en una de esas posiciones taaaan cómodas.

—Eh, eh... ya, hombre... me callo —le detiene del pecho para que no se vaya y le besa la mejilla—. ¿Y si no trabajas mañana?

—No, tengo que ir —se frota un poco el ojo volviendo a tenderse sobre él—. Tengo que hacer el informe y revisar el acta y administrar las tareas de las decisiones que tomamos para que los planes se pongan en marcha —bosteza solo de pensarlo y algunas gotitas empiezan a caer sobre la superficie del lago.

—¿Y no puede hacerlo alguien más? Estoy seguro que un becario estaría gustoso.

—_Of course,_ todos los becarios estarían encantados de decirle a la gente lo que hay que hacer, es lo más divertido, por eso me lo guardo para mí —sonríe. Francia le acaricia el cuello con la barbita ignorando la lluvia un poco.

—Apasionante... —se ríe y le besa la mejilla.

—¡Es verdad! Me encanta llamarles a todos y decirles "¡Quiero que hagas esto y lo quiero para ayer!" —pone la voz grave y señala con el dedo hacia el suelo.

—¡Ilusos que te hacen caso! —se ríe.

—¡No les queda más remedio! _I am the boss__**[12]**__!_ —responde orgulloso y la lluvia aprieta un poco, así que Inglaterra se acurruca más.

—_Mais oui__**[13]**__! _Es el único lugar donde puedes ser _"the boss",_ tienes que aprovechar, por que en la casa soy yo —le abraza con más fuerza intentando cubrirle un poco con las manos.

—¡Ja! ¡Más quisieras tú eso! —le toca la nariz y se ríe—. Es como la semana pasada, cuando viniste, ¿Te acuerdas? Esa becaria nueva, _Young_... Te llamó _"Lord Frog__**[14]**__"_ por que yo se lo dije, fue muy divertido.

—Eso fue altamente estúpido —se ríe igual.

—No fue estúpido, la pobre casi se muere —sigue riéndose, tan agradable el muchacho.

—¿Pues es que qué querías que le dijera? Claro qué me pareció indignante. _Lord Frog!_ ¿La echaste o no?

—Le di un aumento —responde y empieza a llover con más fuerza—. _Bloody hell!_

—_Mon dieu..._ El clima de este país es un asco —protesta levantándose un poco y tomando los remos.

—_No, wait..._ —pide para que no reme por que al final sí es un caballero—. _Shite__**[15]**__!_ Yo tenía... —busca por que juraría haber llevado un paraguas—. ¡Al final si vamos a acabar mojados como yo predije!

—Y no por lo que yo predije... —se ríe —. Cálmate y cuéntame algo.

—Por la reina... Ven —se quita la gabardina y se la pone a Francia por encima de la cabeza, agachándose él también debajo para no mojarse.

—_Merci__**[16]**__..._ —sonríe —. Ahora cuéntame algo y remo...

—¿Algo de qué? —le mira a los ojos, nervioso por que estar así hace que tenga que estar muy pegadito.

—Algo de... Algo, _mon amour_ —le busca los labios para besarle, el británico solo tiembla un poquito sonrojándose más y puede que hasta se acerque para besarle también.

Le besa más largo y tendido de lo que amerita la lluvia, soltando un poquito los remos y cualquiera que los viera, besándose en mitad de la lluvia debajo de una gabardina, en una barquita en el lago de _Regent's Park_ en plena noche. Francia se separa

—Quizás si te enfermas no vayas a trabajar mañana —sonríe y empieza a remar de nuevo e Inglaterra parpadea aun un poco descolocado... Y luego estornuda.

—_Meeeerde!_ Eres un debilucho.

—_Shut up_, no es nada. _I'm fine__**[17]**_ —responde sacando un pañuelo y limpiándose la nariz. Francia sonríe con eso, pensando en lo anticuado que es. Rema con fuerza.

—Esta mañana he vuelto a echar a ese demonio con plumas de _Prussia__**[18]**_ de la jaula de _Pierre_ —comenta—. Creo que está intentando comerse a mis hadas.

—_Gilbird!_ Creo que esta intentando tirarse a _Pierre, mon amour_ —se ríe —, dudo que tus hadas tengan algún lío con eso

—¿Ese bicho tiene... _I mean_, hace algo más que el mal? A veces creo que _Prussia_ lo manda para espiarnos —valora comiéndose otra pastilla de menta.

—¿Espiar qué? ¿Te parece que hacemos algo interesante?

—Pues yo que sé qué hace _Prussia,_ es alemán, ergo, es maligno.

—¡Oi! Lo mismo diría yo de los ingleses, _cher._

—_Well, of course, _tu eres francés, ergo, eres directamente diabólico.

—Bien. Me gusta esto de ser diabólico —indica empezando a cansarse.

—¿Qué puede gustarte de ser diabólico? —pregunta inclinando la cabeza.

—Suena maligno —resopla

—Es peor que ser maligno —levanta un poco la gabardina—. Ya llegamos a la orilla.

Francia agradece al cielo, recargándose en el bote, con los brazos dormidos. Inglaterra se levanta aún haciendo cueva con la gabardina mientras aún llueve con fuerza.

—_Mon dieu!_ Esto es cansadísimo. ¿Cómo vamos a subir al coche?

—Pues mojándolo, ¿cómo si no? —responde apretando los ojos y bajándose de la barquita, tendiéndole la mano a Francia de nuevo.

Francia le toma de la mano y le mira con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—Pero es el _Rolls Royce,_ no podemos mojar el _Rolls!_ —y aquí nos damos cuenta de lo bien entrenado que tiene Inglaterra a Francia en algunas cosas.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¡No lo voy a dejar en la calle toda la noche!

—¿Tienes ALGO que esté seco? ¿Al menos los calzoncillos? —le mete una mano al pantalón tentándole el culo mientras caminan cubiertos por la gabardina hacia el coche.

Inglaterra se sonroja y tiembla un poco, seguramente teniéndolos mojados por que se ha quitado la gabardina y les sigue cubriendo las cabezas a los dos con ella, abrazándole sin poder separarse.

—Empapados. Vas a en... en... —estornuda —, al parecer vamos a enfermarnos a este paso.

—Venga, lo llevaré al mecánico para que lo sequen.

—Eso, o puedes quitarte la ropa...

—¿Q-Quitármela?

—_Oui._ ¿Sabes? Desnudarte —sonríe malignamente y el inglés se sonroja mucho más ante la idea de conducir desnudo.

—_But... But... But..._

—_Oui_ ¡No podemos poner en riesgo a este hermoso coche!

—No creo que haya tanto riesgo, ¡no estamos tan lejos de casa! —protesta nervioso.

—Justamente, _cher... _no creo que pase nada porque conduzcas desnudo —sonríe.

—¡Quizás me enferme! —se defiende a la desesperada.

—_Non_, no con el aire acondicionado —se gira a el y empieza a desabotonarle la camisa.

—_But..._ —se tensa y se sonroja aún más, junto al coche mirando las manos de Francia sin poder hacer nada y con el cerebro demasiado alarmado como para poder buscar alguna escusa coherente.

Francia le besa suavemente en los labios bajándole la camisa por los hombros e Inglaterra baja los brazos dejando que la gabardina les caiga encimase las cabezas suavemente, demasiado absorto en el beso

El francés sonríe, un poco en el beso pasándole una mano por el pecho.

El inglés tiene un escalofrío y un poco de... Calor ahí abajo le recuerda que conducir desnudo puede ser aun más vergonzoso si deja que sea Francia quien le desnude, así que se separa súper sonrojado.

Francia levanta las cejas e inclina la cabeza e Inglaterra carraspea quitándose la corbata.

El francés sonríe, quitándose su chaqueta y desabotonándose el su propia camisa.

—_Wait..._ Ven al maletero a por una bolsa para meter la ropa mojada —pide tratando de no mirarle a los ojos y hacer esto de la forma más distante posible.

Francia se ríe un poco, porque este tipo de cosas le encantan.

* * *

_[1] Gracias._

_[2] Maravilloso._

_[3] ¿Porqué no?_

_[4] es uno de los parques reales de Londres. Está en la zona norte del centro de la ciudad, parte en la Ciudad de Westminster y parte en el municipio de Camden._

_[5] ¡Callaos! ¡Estoy besando a mi puñetero marido!_

_[6] ¡Y no planeo parar pronto!_

_[7] Yo._

_[8] "¿Qué significa Why?" "Porque" "No, por nada, por saberlo"_

_[9] Quiero decir…_

_[10] "¿Qué significa When?" "Cuando" "Pues cuando va a ser, ahora, coño"_

_[11] Pero…_

_[12] Yo soy el jefe (mira, como España)_

_[13] Pero claro!_

_[14] Señor Rana._

_[15] Caca._

_[16] Gracias._

_[17] Estoy bien._

_[18] Albino, ojos rojos y sonrisa maliciosa. Ornitofílico y la más absoluta definición de "trasto". Pero está mundialmente reconocido como Awesome, cuando mundialmente solo se refiere a si mismo._

* * *

_Y así seguimos, lo de Gilbird/Pierre también fue una petición expresa, pero creo que salió bastante natural. ¡El próximo capítulo es el último! ¡Pon atención!_


	5. Chapter 5

El británico se sonroja un poco más con el corazón desbocado, abriendo el maletero y viendo dentro una manta... Algo en su cerebro le dice que esa manta debería darle alguna idea, pero está tan nervioso que la idea de ponerla en el asiento y sentarse encima no se le acaba por formar, mientras saca la bolsa.

Francia sonríe, mirándole fijamente mientras se baja los pantalones quedándose sólo con la camisa abierta encima. Se quita los calcetines y los zapatos. Tiembla un poquito de frío.

Al inglés se le va la vista a la _tour Eiffel__**[1]**_ y enseguida la aparta tendiéndole la bolsa.

Francia, evidentemente, está un poquito feliz, no todo lo posible. Sonríe al ver que le mira, acercándose a él y tomando la bolsa.

—¡Quítate el resto, _cher!_

El de ojos verdes traga saliva quitándose los zapatos y los pantalones (pero no los calcetines ni los calzoncillos) así como la camisa y la corbata, metiéndolo todo en la bolsa.

—Te falta algo.

—Ahora... Dentro me los quitaré —se dirige a la puerta corriendo, dejándole la gabardina.

El francés echa la gabardina al maletero, y toma la cobija bajo su brazo, entra al coche echándola en el asiento de atrás antes de que el inglés realmente pueda darse cuenta. Se sienta en el lugar del pasajero, friccionándose los brazos porque tiene frío. Mira al inglés de reojo quién está quitándose los calcetines y encendiendo el motor para poner la calefacción, de rodillas en el asiento para no mojarlo con los calzoncillos.

Francia le pasa una mano por la espalda y le sonríe al ver la posición, metiéndole un dedo al elástico de los calzoncillos y bajándoselos un poco a lo que Inglaterra se incorpora por el susto y se da en la cabeza con el techo.

—_Cheeer,_ venga... relájate por dios, que vas a desarmar el coche —le acaricia la cabeza con la mano y le sonríe.

—Estoy relajado —miente suspirando y sonrojándose más al notar que el momento ya es ineludible, pensando que como acaben manchando el coche de algo peor que el agua Francia va a ser quien va a pagar la limpieza. Y quien va a llevarlo al mecánico, añade para si apretando los ojos imaginando la escena en la que un hombre en un mono azul le explica pacientemente que tiene que saber exactamente de qué se manchó el coche para no usar productos demasiado abrasivos y él, con las orejas incandescentes, se inventa toda una historia sobre tener a su hija sentada sobre las piernas tomando leche de un cartón mientras le muestra fotos de Seychelles.

Francia sonríe atrayéndole un poco hacia él y acercándose buscándole de nuevo un beso e Inglaterra parpadea mirándole acercarse y se echa un poco más atrás, asustadillo.

—Sólo cálmate —pide con voz dulce tomándole de la nuca y besándole. El inglés le besa de vuelta calmándose más por que los besos pronostican que todo va bien.

Francia aprovecha para bajarle los calzoncillos todo lo que puede, que es hasta las rodillas por que sigue arrodillado en el asiento y cuando nota la caricia del francés en sus muslos mientras le besa empieza a reaccionar un poco, así que vuelve a separarse sonrojado, sentándose sin mirarle.

El francés se ríe un poquitín y le pone una mano en la cara.

—Cierra los ojos.

—No puedo conducir con los ojos cerrados —responde cerrándolos igual para acabar de quitarse los calzoncillos del todo.

Francia se extiende hacia atrás y toma la manta, echándola encima de los dos. Inglaterra abre los ojos al notar la manta seca y calentita encima.

El francés se le acerca un poco, abrazándole de los hombros y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Más tranquilo? —pregunta sonriendo.

—De... _I mean,_ ¿de dónde...? esta es la manta del maletero —nota mirándole de reojo.

—_Oui_ —asiente acariciándole la pierna por debajo de la manta. Inglaterra se tensa mirando hacia donde esta la mano, apartando la pierna y empezando a desaparcar.

—¡Podría haberme sentado sobre ella con ropa! —protesta cayendo en ello por fin.

—Podrías, pero he tenido mucha suerte y no se te ha ocurrido eso antes —sonríe subiéndole más a la calefacción.

—¡Podrías habérmelo dicho!

—¿Y perderme la oportunidad de tenerte YA desnudo y sonrojado para mi en cuanto lleguemos a casa? _Non, mon amour... merci._

—No estoy sonrojado —aprieta los ojos llevando la contraria a toda evidencia. Francia baja la mano a su estómago, arañándole suavemente con las uñas perfectamente manicuradas que siempre tiene, desde luego.

—_Stop!_ —protesta hundiendo el estomago—. ¡Las manos fuera de la manta, donde pueda verlas!

—Eres tremendamente aburrido —se ríe bajando un poco más la mano hundiéndola en... bueno, los pelillos que encuentre por ahí.

—_France!_ —protesta con un escalofrío, soltando una mano del volante y dándole un golpe sin pensar que eso hace bajar aún más la mano del francés hasta la absoluta zona de peligro que le hace paralizarse. Bien... pues si con esas vamos, Francia no tiene otra opción más que bajar bien la mano y capturar suavemente al Big Ben.

—_No! NO France!_ —suplica Inglaterra empezando a reaccionar mientras tiene que estar pendiente de conducir y echa de menos desesperadamente las pastillas de menta que se han quedado en los pantalones.

—Si estrellas el _Rolls_ vas a matarme y no quiero que me mates, sinceramente —yo sólo digo que Francia sabe mover muy bien las manos.

—_No... ple... please..._ —intenta moverse reaccionando más con el corazón desbocado, mientras trata de no chocar con nada y vigilar el resto de conductores que gracias a dios a esta hora son pocos. Hace caras raras intentando respirar más deprisa.

—No deja de maravillarme —sentencia quitando un poco la mano de ahí y volviendo a acariciarle la pierna.

Al británico el corazón le va a mil por hora y sigue respirando como si acabara de correr diez kilómetros, calmándose un poco, súper acalorado baja la calefacción sin estar seguro de querer saber que es lo que le maravilla a Francia y se para en un semáforo. El de ojos azules se le acerca, desde luego, le gira la cabeza y le besa.

Inglaterra se deja llevándose las manos al asunto, ordenándoselo lo mejor que puede.

El francés se separa sonriendo y mirando al frente, pasándose una mano por el pelo y el inglés le da un puñetazo en el brazo (no muy fuerte).

—_You bloody bastard_ —le insulta arrancando de nuevo, no demasiado en serio

Francia se suelta a reír, "doliéndose" del brazo, que además le empieza a doler un poco por remar.

—Maltratooooo! —protesta mirándole de reojo.

—Lloriqueoooo! —se devuelve imitándole, mirándole de reojo y notando que se soba el brazo—. Te está bien empleado, por no hacer caso de lo que te dicen.

—Si hiciera lo que me dices, hace años estaría colgado de un poste o cualquier desgracia por el estilo.

—¡Eso no sería una desgracia en absoluto!

—_Ah, non_? ¿No te parecería una desgracia quedarte viudo?

—¿Y tener costa en el Mediterráneo? ¡Tú deliras si crees que eso es una desgracia! ¿Por qué crees si no que me casé contigo?

Francia levanta las cejas y le mira ligeramente indignado, no muy en serio en realidad.

—No vas a quedarte con mis costas —protesta.

—Lo tuyo mío, tu lo firmaste y siendo que eres más viejo y con lo que fumas... Vas a morirte como para... ¿Navidad?

—Ya estoy fumando menos, lo sabes... —replica haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—Aun así —sonríe relajado entrando por Portobello ya.

—Pues no creas que voy a morirme, ya lo sabes... hierba mala nunca muere —le mira de reojo y sonríe —. Y no soy tan más viejo.

—_Of course_ eres mucho más viejo, eres viejo y decrépito y yo soy solo un jovencito a tu lado —le pica con eso por que sabe que le molesta.

—No soy decrépito... ¿de dónde sacas que soy decrépito? Sólo solo unos añitos más viejo que tú y aún así me sigo viendo mejor y más joven —protesta.

—¡Ja! ¡Eso querrías tú! Con esas bolsas bajo los ojos y esas arrugas —le mira de reojo sonriendo de lado, esperando que se abra la puerta del garaje.

Francia se pasa la mano por la cara y baja la víscera del coche donde sabe bien que hay un espejo. Inglaterra se ríe por lo bajini.

—No tengo bolsas bajo los ojos y las arrugas ya te he dicho que es porque tengo la piel un poco reseca —explica.

—Y ayer había pelos blancos en el cepillo —insiste.

—Todo es culpa de este clima de los demonios, en casa no tenía ninguno de estos problemas. Es tanta hum... —se detiene abriendo los ojos como platos y mirándole con horror.

El inglés mete el coche en el garaje sonriendo.

—_Le Royaume-Uni de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande du Nord_, no digas mentiras! —protesta frunciendo el ceño, mirándose el pelo en el espejo y olvidándose de quitarle la cobija de encima antes de entrar al garaje como había planeado hacer.

—¿Es mentira? Yo no lo creo —sonríe de lado parando el motor y riéndose.

—Claro que lo es, si no note estarías riendo idiotamente —sigue mirándose un poco en el espejo, ligeramente agobiado.

—OK, lo que tu digas pero no me estoy riendo idiotamente —se baja del coche sin acordarse de su desnudez.

Francia cierra el espejo y se baja también y cuando le mira sonríe olvidándose un segundo de sus posibles canas, recordando el asunto de la desnudez.

—Oiii!

Inglaterra le mira sonriendo pensando que se ha encontrado una cana de verdad, mientras va al maletero a por la bolsa de la ropa. El francés se acerca a el dándole la vuelta al coche.

—¡Esto no es justo!

—Es la edad, _Frog_, no puedes hacer nada —le pica pensando que sigue con eso, cubriéndose con la bolsa. El francés le arranca la bolsa de las manos y le mira y de arriba a abajo.

—¡Yo te tenía sonrojado e incómodo en el coche! No es justo que... oh... —se ríe un poco maligno —, vas a pagar por esto.

—_What?!_ —chilla de golpe, sonrojándose de nuevo intentando quitarle la bolsa otra vez.

—¡Estás intentando distraerme! Y vaya que lo has logrado —pone la bolsa en el suelo y frunce el ceño, sonriendo malignamente. El británico se cubre con las manos dando un pasito atrás suficiente para llegar hasta la esquina del coche.

El francés se le acerca un paso y levanta una mano, pasándole un dedo por el esternón, a lo que Inglaterra tiembla sosteniendo el aire y se da la vuelta saliendo corriendo, dándole la vuelta al coche.

—_Angleterre..._ ven aquí en este instante.

El inglés se detiene en la puerta del garaje aun con las manos sobre las regiones vitales como si le acabaran de pillar huyendo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—A-A dentro... ¡Aquí hace frío! —se excusa inventándose sobre la marcha. Francia se le acerca caminando con paso firme y sonrisa burlona

Inglaterra da unos pasitos atrás, nervioso sin dejar de cubrirse. Le mira a la cara y luego se le va la vista de forma evidente y acaba por apartarla. Francia le alcanza en la puerta y le sonríe, poniéndole una mano en la barbilla y la otra en los hombros.

—Si sigues tensándote así y poniéndote nervioso el que se va a morir mañana eres tú —explica sonriendo, buscándole la mirada. El de ojos verdes le mira nervioso, temblando un poco.

—No me voy a morir, llevo toda la vida aguantando esto —responde demasiado tenso para pensar en el transfondo de eso.

—Es muy bueno saber que llevo toda la vida ocasionándolo —se acerca más y le besa el cuello. Inglaterra aparta la cara un poco para que le bese mejor conteniendo el aliento aunque intenta no hacerlo y aguantarse.

—Y aún me maravillo —le pone ambas manos sobre sus brazos —, de que te guste verme desnudo y que te siga avergonzando —gira la cabeza y le mordisquea de nuevo la manzana de adán.

—N-No me... No... —traga saliva de forma obvia.

—Nunca... —le lame un poco el hueco de arriba del esternón, y le hace un rastro de saliva hasta la clavícula —, voy a hartarme de esto.

Inglaterra echa la cabeza hacia atrás con el corazón y la respiración completamente agitados mientras trata de decir algo entre jadeos que se parece sospechosamente a _"I Love you"_ pero no es claro. Francia le pone las manos en la cintura y le mordisquea la clavícula.

—¿Qué tal que tu —baja un poco y captura entre sus labios lo que hay por ahí que es sexual y capturable con los labios... se entretiene un rato en esa sección antes de despegarse —, dejas de reaccionar un día?

¿Por qué alguien piensa que hay suficiente sangre de Inglaterra para irrigar su cerebro como para que hable de algo? Si le esta costando no babear.

Francia le mira... y sonríe. ¿Cómo alguna vez pudo pensar que no valía la pena casarse y dedicarse solamente a alguien? ¿Cómo es que pensaba que esto dejaría de ser divertido? Conocía cada uno de los centímetros del cuerpo de Inglaterra, y este CADA vez reaccionaba como quería que reaccionara. Sube hasta su cuello besándole la barbilla y poniéndole las manos en el culo.

La parte del cerebro de Inglaterra que le considera a si mismo un gentleman finolis y que hace que obligue a todo el mundo a llamarle Lord lucha para poner cara de desinterés, encontrar un monóculo y una buena taza de te mientras le miente a Francia comentando algo como "está bien, caballero, no ha estado mal, ya puede retirarse", Gracias a Dios, como hemos dicho, solo hay suficiente sangre en su cerebro para que diga "waaaah" en un susurro muy bajito.

Francia le mira a los ojos, y le besa los labios con mucha suavidad e Inglaterra SE LO COME para el deleite absoluto del francés, porque no hay nada como sentirse deseado, TAN deseado como le desea él.

El británico le abraza de los hombros y de la nuca y le hunde las manos en el pelo y puede que hasta levante los pies y le abrace con las piernas también y como no tenga cuidado lo va a tirar al suelo.

Francia le carga del culo, porque débil débil pero a la hora de este tipo de actividades, Francia saca fuerzas de no se donde, y lo lleva con algunas dificultades, y mucha ayuda de la adrenalina y las ganas que tiene desde hace rato, hasta el primer lugar que encuentra que sea mejor que la puerta del garaje. Para desgracia (o no) del inglés, es la mesa del comedor donde aun hay restos de las crepes y del brandy y de todo por que los dos guarros se han ido sin recoger la mesa y las malditas hadas al parecer, no cooperan. pero si acaso Inglaterra pudiera pensar o ver algo que no fuera Francia ahora mismo, seguramente se daría cuenta de que les están mirando y le están animando con pom-pones

Bastante a ciegas, sin dejar de besarle y con muchas ganas de tirar las cosas al suelo pero recordando que ha utilizado los platos de su vajilla favorita, Francia posiciona al inglés (quien no sabe ni donde está mientras sigue besándole con muchas ganas de estar con él) en el extremo de la mesa que únicamente tiene la botella de brandy, luego le mira a los ojos y sonríe respirando un poco entrecortadamente.

Los ojos verdes parpadean un poco descolocado sin dejar de abrazarle con piernas y brazos, al notar que han llegado al comedor. El francés levanta una mano un poco temblorosa y le acaricia la mejilla, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Te parece que me veo viejo? —pregunta desviando un poquito la mirada.

—Eh? —vacila un poquito más (lo siento esto es difícil porque está muy metido.)

Francia suspira, besándole de nuevo un segundo y arrepintiéndose a la mitad y volviendo a separarse, frustradillo. Inglaterra le sigue de forma evidente, por supuesto y cuando nota que se separa demasiado vuelve un poco más en sí, relamiéndose discretamente.

—¿En serio me veo más viejo que tú? —insiste mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Pero qué estás... _what?_ —le mira fijamente. El de ojos azules desvía un poquito la mirada sintiéndose ligeramente ridículo de estar preguntando esto.

—_Are you OK?_ —pregunta agobiándose al notarlo, dejando de abrazarle tanto. Francia sonríe un poco e inclina la cabeza.

—_Oui..._ sólo —traga saliva —. Bueno... eventualmente voy a... —suspira y niega con la cabeza acercándosele de nuevo—. _Non, non... pardón_, _allez__**[2]**__..._

Y ahora es, milagrosamente, Inglaterra el que se echa para atrás notando algo raro. El francés cierra los ojos, maldiciéndose un poco.

—_What's up?_ —pregunta de nuevo tomándole de las mejillas. Francia suspira.

—Sólo digo que eventualmente quizás termine por verme... viejo, o tener canas o algunas arrugas —murmura y se muerde un poquito el labio. Inglaterra sonríe un poquito, tiernamente—. Yo no me voy a gustar a mi mismo —susurra mirándole a los ojos un segundo y volviendo a desviar la mirada.

El británico suspira recordando algo y le acerca hacia sí, para hablarle al oído. Francia se acerca, cerrando los ojos, pensando en las posibles respuestas de "si me vas a gustar, siempre me vas a gustar", pensando que querrá creer lo que dice, pero que al final, el día que en verdad se vea mal... bueno, verse bien era una parte ridículamente importante en su vida, ¿qué quedaría de él si se viera mal?

—_When you grow old and lose your hair..._ [3]—empieza a cantarle una versión un poquito diferente de la que una vez viendo el atardecer desde el tejado de la casa, con una guitarra entre las manos le dijo que era su canción favorita de los Beatles—. _Many years from now... I will keep sending you valentines, birthday greetings, bottles of wine._ [4]

El francés sonríe un poquito porque sí que es su canción favorita de los Beatles, suspira otra vez y gira la cabeza mirándole a los ojos.

—_If you come up to a quarter to three, I'll wait for you__**[5]**_ —sigue un poco más—. _I will still need you, I will still feed you. When you're sixty-four. __**[6]**_

Traga saliva y sonríe un poco más, dándole un beso suave en los labios.

—¿Aunque engorde y me salgan pelos de la nariz y las orejas? —pregunta como niño pequeño.

—Tú nunca me has gustado, no sé por que iba a ser diferente entonces —responde apartando la vista un poco. Francia se ríe

—Esta, quizás, es la única vez que me ha consolado escuchar eso. Si no te gusto ahora, quizás te guste menos... y si interpreto eso como interpreto cada vez que me dices "te odio" Quizás quiera decir que te gustaré más, _non?_

—Además, de que te quejas, _git_, seguro tu te haces mayor y te vuelves uno de esos hombres que mejoran con el tiempo como _Pierce Brosnan _o _George Clooney_ o algo de eso, siempre has tenido la flor en el culo con esas mierdas.

Francia sonríe más, genuinamente halagado ahora, mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Entonces tu vas a ser el gordito con pelos en las orejas?

Inglaterra frunce el ceño por que de hecho, ya tiene que cortarse pelo de las orejas y desde que viven juntos como que se ha notado engordar un poco misteriosamente. Nada que ver con la comida que ODIA.

—Y serás calvo quizás... —le besa la mejilla, notando que ha fruncido el ceño.

El inglés se incomoda un poco pensando que es verdad que para Francia ha sido siempre muy importante el aspecto y que ese es uno de los motivos de que nunca haya podido estar seguro del todo de que realmente le quiera a él más que a nadie.

El francés le mira a los ojos, notando la incomodidad y pasándole una mano por la mejilla e Inglaterra carraspea intentando que se separe un poco, pero no le deja, sosteniéndole la mirada sin dejar que le separe.

—¿Sabes que tu eres el único al que le creo si me dices que aun cuando fuera calvo y se me cayeran los dientes... seguirías queriéndome? —confiesa. El británico baja la vista e intenta hacerse un poco bolita.

—No te querría, no te quiero —responde en un susurro. Francia le levanta la cara obligándole a que le mire él lo hace un instante y vuelve a bajarla.

—Eres el único al que sé que le gusto, que realmente le gusto, no por como me veo —insiste —. ¿Sabes cuan importante eso para mí? Podrían cortarte el...—vacila — podrías estar desfigurado y yo... me seguiría riendo de tu chaleco de rombos.

El británico se sonroja, frunce el ceño (pero sonríe un poco) mirándole.

—Si me gustas con todo y esas cejas, vas a gustarme igual gordo, flaco, chimuelo, calvo... —bromea un poco, pero hablando sinceramente.

—Pues tú a mi no, _shut up_ —protesta yendo a besarle otra vez. Francia se ríe un poco besándole suavemente, sintiéndose más tranquilo ahora y valorando fugazmente la idea de ir a la cama.

Inglaterra sigue besuqueándole con parsimonia porque lo que le ha dicho también le ha hecho sentir mejor y más seguro de si mismo, así que no es como que el mundo vaya a acabarse sino que tiene al hombre más guapo que ha visto nunca entre sus piernas y le está devolviendo los besos. Al final no es como que puede realmente sentirse desafortunado, aunque sea secretamente.

El francés se separa del beso después de un ratito, con los ojos aún cerrados.

—Mmmmmm.

El británico baja la cabeza apoyando la frente en la suya y empieza a estar un poco incómodo, sentado en la mesa.

—_Angleterre..._ Te... —vacila —molestaría seguir esto...

Abre los ojos verdes, mirándole.

—Es que vas a quedarte dormido en cuanto...

El inglés carraspea y se baja de la mesa apartando la cara nervioso por que no le gusta mucho que detenga las cosas estas en medio y ya van dos veces y además vuelve a sentirse desnudo. Francia le sonríe tomándole de la mano y tira de él hacía las escaleras apretándole la mano.

Inglaterra se cubre con la otra mano un poco, siguiéndole, pero el francés no le mira más, a sabiendas de que esta incómodo, hasta la puerta de su cuarto, donde se gira a el dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

—Pareces adolescente, impaciente —le molesta un poco cuando se separa.

—Como no voy a ser impaciente... —se ríe besuqueándole el cuello.

—Pues ahí está el cuarto no veo la premura —sigue y para estar quejándose mueve la cabeza muy adecuadamente para que le bese.

—Yo quería hacerlo en la lancha, _mon amour_

—Frente a todo _London, you wanker!_ —le abraza.

—Claro... Yo quiero presumirles. ¡Miren! Me estoy tirando a _Angleterre_

—_Shut up_ —levanta una pierna acariciándole el culo con la pantorrilla y abre la puerta a su espalda casi cayéndose de culo hacia dentro. Francia se ríe un poco de él y le busca los labios.

Inglaterra le besa y mientras lo hace le obliga a dar la vuelta y le empuja hacia dentro hasta que le hace caerse de espaldas en la cama, con él encima suyo.

Francia le mira mordiéndose el labio y levantando los brazos. Inglaterra es quien empieza a besarle ahora en los hombros y el cuello y Francia se deja inclinando la cabeza y apretando los ojos.

—_Angleterreeee..._

—_Yes?_ —pregunta sin dejar de besarle y mordisquearle un poco.

—_Je t'aime_... —susurra sonriendo, abrazándole con fuerza.

El inglés se detiene de golpe con el abrazo y lo que ha dicho, solo cayéndosele encima un poco, sin moverse y sonríe con ternura. Francia le hunde una mano en el pelo y le besa en la cabeza.

—Esto me gusta... Todo esto me gusta mucho —murmura como cada noche, antes o durante o después. Inglaterra sonríe con ello.

—Entonces lo estoy haciendo mal —responde como siempre sin dejar de acariciarle y besarle. Francia suelta un gemido largo y levanta una mano hundiéndosela en el pelo.

—Hablo de esto... De ti... —Francia el meloso, le acaricia un poco la cabeza.

—Y yo —responde besándole en la boca. El francés sonríe, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejándole hacer todo lo que quiera, sin ninguna prisa... Al final, seguramente Inglaterra llegará tarde mañana a la oficina… Hasta puede que esté enfermo si Francia tiene suerte.

* * *

_[1] La Torre Eiffel (Tour Eiffel, en francés), inicialmente nombrada torre de 330 metros (tour de 330 mètres), es una estructura de hierro pudelado diseñada por el ingeniero francés Gustave Eiffel y sus colaboradores para la Exposición universal de 1889 en París. En este caso, pero, Inglaterra se refiere a las regiones vitales del francés._

_[2] Vamos._

_[3] Cuando te hagas viejo y se te caiga el pelo_

_[4] Dentro de muchos años, seguiré mandándote postales de San Valentín, felicitaciones de cumpleaños y botellas de vino._

_[5] Si llegas a las tres menos cuarto, esperaré por ti._

_[6] Seguiré necesitándote y seguiré alimentándote cuando tengas sesenta y cuatro años._

* * *

_ Y ahí está por fin el final :) dulce dulce como la miel._

_Por que no dedicar un Long trae mala suerte:_

_A Naho-chan y Xilema (estricto orden Alfabético) que leen en cualquier cosa que publicamos y además nos dejan reviews súper geniales aunque no les respondamos, nos hacen sonreir y nos ayudan a seguir publicando._

_A Ererlbrile, ya que lo escribimos para ella, tal como ella lo pidió y esperando que le gustara mucho. Sin burla, en serio ;)_

_Y por supuesto, a ti, que lo has leído, muchas gracias._


End file.
